New School, New Life
by Island-Girl97
Summary: Jackie Frost is 16years old and she have never had a real friend. When she moves to Burgess to live with her Aunt and Cousins she starts a new school, she meet some friends and her life changes forever. (Story is better than Summary) (Rating may change later) Human AU Female Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world of Fanfiction, I'm Island-Girl97 and this is my first fanfic (that hopefully will work this time) **

**I Hope you like it :D **

**Human AU, Female Jack**

**I Don't Own Anything. **

A normal Monday in Burgess High, a new girl was about to have her first day in her new school, after been living with her aunt and two cousins for almost a month she needed to go to school.

The girl was small, only 5.5' in height, thin and her hair was a naturally white mess that reached over her shoulders in a boyish style. Not the kind of white people get when they turn old, but soft snow white almost with a little silver streaks. Her eyes had an icy blue color. Her skin was paler than normal and she didn't mind the cold as much as others did.

Her name was Jacquelyn Frost.

**-0-**

**Chapter 1. **

**Jackie's PoV **

"Jackie! Time to get up!" I heard Helen- my Aunt- call from the kitchen, why did I have to get up now? It's only 7.30Am..!

"Jackie You will be late for school!"

"..." Right I was suppose to start school today.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I walked to my wardrobe and put out a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite blue hoodie, I walked into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. A pair of ice-blue eyes, a pale face and a mop of white hair looked back. I signed and brushed my hair, it still had it's spiky style but I liked it, It makes it look more at the boyish way. I was 95% tomboy and 5% girly since I didn't use guy clothes, except for hoodies, I liked when they were to big.

When I walked into the kitchen I say my two cousins Jamie and Sophie, Jamie was 10 years old and Sophie was 4, me myself was 16, but was in class with the year older than me, since I skipped a class some years ago, but I bet I have to change back after everything I missed the last year.

They greeted me and Helen put pancakes on my plate. I have been living with them for almost a month now, I moved here a year after my mother died in Cancer and my father was taken in jail for child abuse and for drinking. He blamed me for what happened to my mum, and it's don't help that I lost my little sister 3 years ago..

"Jackie, Time to go" I woke from my thoughts by Helen talking to me.

"Okay" I wanted to stay home, but Helen said it would be good for me to get new friends, I don't want to get new friends, I rarely got any since I looked different. But I've always been good at hiding what I'm feeling so i just put on a smile and go with it.

"Jackie shoes.." I groaned I hated shoes, but I put on my dark blue converse and walked to the car.

After 5 minuets we was at the school, a big building with a big parking lot and a couple of students outside.

I put my hood over my head and heaved my bag on my shoulder, Jamie and Sophie stayed in the car since Helen was going to the principal with me.

The corridor was big and had a lot of lockers, students looked at me and whispered something, but I didn't care, I was used to it.

**-0-**

The new kid walked to the principals room and a couple of students whispered and wondered who it was.

"Look guys! A new student, I wonder how old he is.? I bet he's nice, but he looks shy. You think he has same classes as us?" A talk-active girl said, her name was Tina Toothiana but her friend called her Tooth, since she wanted to be a dentist and because she was crazy about teeth.

She was beautiful and had waist-long light-brown hair with stripes of green purple and pink, her eyes had a amethyst color and she had a colorful dress. She was 5.6 in height with a nice slim figure.

She was one of the schools cheerleaders but she spent more time with the three boys she was friend with than the other girls.

"How can you be sure is a boy Toothy?" One of the boys asked, His name was Nicholas North in a Russian accent since he was born and raised in Russian, he was big, almost 6.3' and had a bulky muscular frame and was Tooth's boyfriend. North, as the others called him was in the football team but was a really nice person. His hair was brown and his eyes had a blue color. He had tattoos on his arms. He had a red shirt and gray pants and black boots.

"Don't know but it looked like it"

Simon Sanderson, or just Sandy was a small mute boy, only 5.3' tall and a little chubby. He had sandblonde spiky hair and kind brown/ yellow eyes, he had a yellow shirt and brown pants. He was one of the kindest persons at school, but you will not be on his bad side.

Sandy did some things with his hands and gave Tooth a note saying:

_"Yea, but looks could fool you you know :) " _

"Hope kid's not a troublemaka' schools got 'nough a'ready." the last boy said, he was a tall 6.1' with grayish/blue hair and emerald-green eyes his Australia accent was thick and his skin was slightly tanned, he had nice muscular body, he had a green shirt with a sleeveless jeans west, his pants was dark and he had some kind of braces on his wrists. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Aster! What makes you think that?" Tooth asked

"Jus' a feelin' sheila."

"Ve vill see da? but now to classes." North said in his overly jolly voice

The four friend walked to their first class and waited for the teacher to arrive. They didn't think more about the new kid since he/ she probably wouldn't be in this class.

**Okay... like it? **

**Read &amp; Review please, let me know what you guys think :) **

**I'm not good at accents so if someone has some tips please PM me :D **

**Chapter 2 should hopefully be up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, sorry it took so long... (I blame School...) **

**Thanks to everyone who Followed/ Favorited :) **

**Now... **

**Second Chapter, Hope U Like :D **

**I Don't Own Anything **

After they had seen the Principal, Mr Moon and Jackie got her schedule and a map over her classrooms Helen had left to work. Now Jackie walked alongside with Principal to her first class, her first and everyone else's second, since it was already 10am. Her first class was English, good, she liked that subject, but she hated to be the new kid.

They arrived to the classroom and Mr Moon knocked on the door, walked in and said something to her. Before he motioned for Jackie to go inside and left.

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV **

Mrs. Green was talking about the World War II when Principal Moon walked inside, and said something to her. Then he walked outside and someone else waled in. She was pretty small, had white hair and a blue hoodie that was slightly big.

"A new guy huh? Looks more like a Girl to me" I whispered to Tooth, she looked at me and was bout to say something when Mrs Green spoke.

"Okay class seems like were having a new student. What's your name Miss?" Mrs Green asked the new Girl.

The Girl looked up and she was really cute, she looked like a child. Her eyes was light blue almost like ice and she had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Um.. My name is Jackie Frost" she said

"Do you want to tell us something about yourself? Mrs Green asked

"Not really..." she said in a low voice.

"Okay, you could take the seat by the window, next to Mr. Sanderson." she pointed to the seat next to Sandy.

The new girl took the seat and looked outside the window. I saw Sandy wrote something on a paper and gave it to her, I saw her smile and said something I couldn't hear.

"Looks like Sandy is getting new friend?"

"Yes, we have to get to know her. Don't you think so Aster?"

"..."

"Aster?"

"Huh?" I looked at Tooth who grinned at me

"What?!" I asked

"You were staring at the new girl" She smiled

"Ah did not!" I snapped

"You did, No denying" North laughed

"Ah did n-"Mr Bunnymund is it something you wish to say in class or could we continue?" Mrs Green said and gave me an annoyed look.

I shut my mouth and gave my friends a look. I looked at Sandy and the new girl, they were 'talking' and laughed silently. I smiled and continued on my sketching, it had a spring theme with flowers and eggs. I love Spring, and Easter, It brings hope and new beginnings.

I was lost in my drawings until the bell rang and students left the classroom.

"C'mon friends, let's get lunch" North said and walked out

"Aster you coming?" Tooth asked

"Yea one sec" I had to finish this first

"..Hi I'm Tina, but you can call me Tooth, I guess you already met Sandy, the big guy is North and that is Aster." I heard Tooth say, I looked up and saw her talking to the new girl. She was even cuter up close.

"Hey" she smiled, even if she seemed shy she had a really nice smile, and I bet Tooth'll love her teeth. I snickered to myself.

"I'm Jackie, could you maybe show me where lunch is?" she asked shyly.

"Yes of course. Where is your locker?" Tooth asked

"Umm..?" Jackie took her papers to look, but Tooth was faster.

"Your's is close to mine" she smiled

"You could eat lunch with us if you want to"

"If it's okay for you.."

"'Course it is sheila." I said as I put down my drawings.

"Ah'm Aster" I smiled to her

"Jackie" she smiled back

**-0-**

Later when the group was at lunch they talked about themselves and got to know Jackie.

"So.. your really from Russia?" Jackie asked North

"Da, moved to Burgess with family when I was 10 years old and soon meet those jokers." he laughed

"Hehe, so what about you three?"

"I've been living here all my life, but my father is from Europe and my mother is from Asia."

"Is that why you know so many language?" Jackie asked

"Yea, and I love language, when I grow up I want to travel the world, and be a dentist."

"What about you Sandy?" Sandy wrote something on a note and gave it to her.

_"__I moved here when I was 3 and when I grow up I wanna be a pilot and fly my own airplane" _

To prove his point he spread his arms and pretended to fly. This made everyone laugh like before.

"And you? No, wait! let me guess... Australia right?" Jackie asked Aster

"'s right sheila, moved 'ere four years ago, with ma family. But afta' ah become 16 they moved back. Didn' like the weather, to bloody cold." he grinned.

"Aww, Don't the Kangaroo like the cold?"

"...The WHAT?!"

"Kan-ga-roo" she said again, this time slower

"Ah ain' no bloody kangaroo, Frost"

"hehe okay, sorry 'Roo.." she chuckled

The others smiled at the two, they didn't know each other yet, but they already bickered like children.

**-0-**

The rest of school went by faster than Jackie had hoped, she wanted to spend some more time with her new friends. When she arrived home she found Helen in the kitchen.

"Hello Jackie, how was school?" she asked

"It was great, the classes was okay and the teachers was good. Oh and I found some new friends" Jackie answered as she took an apple.

"Really? Oh I'm so happy for you. Jamie and Sophie are upstairs if you want to play with them. Dinner will eb done in about an hour"

"Okay"

Jackie walked upstairs to her cousins and they played until dinner. And after that they played some more. When the clock was 8pm she tucked Sophie in and read her a bedtime story. Before she went to her own room.

In her room she went to her bookshelf and took down a small silver box. In it it was some photos, On one you could see a younger Jackie, maybe around 12years old and another small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. On another you saw a man and a woman, both dark haired and brown eyed, the woman looked like Helen but older. Jackie and the other girl, now both younger was on then photo to.

A small drop of water fell on the photo and she realized she had been crying. She put the photos down and put the box back in place, before she took out a book from her desk. On it it wrote _"Jackie's Journal" _

Jackie opened an empty page and started to write.

_"__Dear Journal, Today I started school... yippie for me... But it went better than I thought I found some friends to. _

_Theres Tina, or Tooth as everyone call her since she love teeth, she is crazy but she is really sweet. _

_North is from Russian and he may look big and mean but he is really jolly and he loves Christmas. _

_Sandy is a small mute guy, he is very nice and funny, he if he can't talk he always seems to get his point across. _

_Then theres Aster.. He is from Australia and I love his accent, he has grayish/ blue hair and his eyes has a gorgeous green color, they reminds me of a warm day in Spring. He has a _really _nice body and he is so handsome... _

_In a couple of weeks or a month the ski resort will be open and I'll be able to ride my snowboard again. Sweet._

_Anyway, gotta go now, my bed is very tempting right now. _

_-J.F _

**Okay.. Like? **

**I know this isn't so good and all the talking is kind of boring, but I didn't know what to put in it, I know what will happen later and I promise the next chapters won't be as boring as this. **

**And I'll try to make the chapters longer. **

**Chapter 3 should be up soon, (hopefully) **

**So til' next time folks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**...I am soo sorry for taking so long... But chapter 3 is up now and I promise to keep up the writing more. **

**Hope you like and this chapter makes up for taking so long. **

**Don't own anything. **

**-0-**

**Chapter 3 **

When Friday arrived and Jackie walked to school she thought about this last week, she had started in Burgess High and meet new friends, she had almost had one of them in every class and in some, like English all of them was together. The five new friends always hung out at school and Jackie had really open up to them.

She and Aster had started to talk more and he always sat beside her during lunch.

The thought of the Australian boy made Jackie blush and she put her hood over her head, she had never felt like this around a guy before, why did she have to do it now?

At school she saw North and Tooth in the parking lot, they stood by a red car; No wait, that's not a normal car, that thing is huge, and it looks awesome to ride. They saw her walking and they waved her over. North saw her face and chuckled.

"You like sleight, Yes?" North asked proudly

"Sleight?" Jackie asked

"Yes sleight, named it after the best holiday ever."

"North has a special relationship with Christmas." Tooth smiled

"Like ya 'ave teeth? An' don't be fooled by the looks Jackie, tha' monster's dangerous." came a Australian voice.

"Sleight is no monster, you are only jealous because Christmas is better than Easter."

"Don' start with that 'gain, everyone knows Easter is betta' than Christmas."

"How can hidden eggs in wood be better than Christmas?"

"..Are they always fighting like this?" whispered Jackie to Tooth,

"Unfortunately, yes. They just don't understand that it starts to get boring for the rest of us." Tooth said

_"__They act just like children all the time" _Sandy typed on his phone

Jackie smiled and was about to say something when the bell rang, She looked at the two boys who was still arguing.

"Okay guys, time to go." Tooth said as she dragged her boyfriend away from Aster.

"C'mon Easter-boy, Math is about to start, lucky us." Jackie said sarcastically as she grabbed the back of Asters shirt and pulled him with them.

Math was one of the classes where it was only Jackie and Aster, the thought that she now had Aster for herself made her blush, but her hood was up so no-one saw it.

**-0- **

"Okay class, today we are going to have a unprepared test about the last two chapters we have been working with." The teacher said as she gave each student a paper to write on.

Jackie looked at Aster in horror, before she quietly banged her head on her desk.

"I'm so screwed" she mumbled, while Aster chuckled

"What, didn' ya work with it at home?" Jackie gave him a look that clearly said 'You're a jerk'

"I have had math in this school for three times. THREE TIMES!" then she banged her head on the desk again, louder this time.

"Miss Frost is something wrong?" Teacher asked

"No. Except for that I have no idea what chapter we worked with before and what chapter we're working with now." she answered, head still on the desk.

"Well miss. Maybe if you concentrated more on class and less on other stuff you would know." teacher said and walked to the black board.

"... Did she even think about that I just started this school this Monday?"

"Probably not, sheila's not good with tha'." Aster snickered

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Ah would lie if ah said no."

"Jerk" and then they go the questions for then test. And Aster could swear he heard her mumble something about 'Stupid test, stupid teacher.' and then '...stupid kangaroo!"

When math was over the two meet up with the rest of the gang by Tooth's and Jackie's lookers.

"S'up mates" Aster said and Jackie just mumbled something, she seems to do that a lot nowadays.

"Hey, What's with her?" Tooth asked

"We 'ad a test in math, sheila didn' like it one bit." The Australian chuckled

"An unprepared test about things I have never heard about!"

"Aw, don't be mad sweetie, it's just a test."

"It's not the teat I'm mad at... It's HIM!" she pointed at Aster, who only laughed more.

"Why?" Tooth, North and Sandy looked puzzled

"He didn't help at all at the test, he just laughed.!"

"Aster! That was mean!" Tooth said, the boy in question just shrugged and smiled.

"Jerk" Jackie and Tooth said on the same time.

**-0- **

The rest of the classes before lunch went by fast, and the gang soon found a seat and ate their lunch.

"Hey Jackie!" Tooth said

"That's me" She smiled

"Me and the boys gonna meet up at my place tonight to hang out and watch a movie and play some games. Wanna join?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun"

"Sweet, Aster can pick you up at your home. Right Aster?"

"Yea sure"

"Yay, it'll be so nice to have another girl with us, to kick the boys asses in SSBB." Tooth squealed

"SSBB?" Jackie asked

"Yea, Super Smash Bros Brawl. Heard of it?"

"Yea, think so.."

"Good"

"Am ah the only one tha' think 't's weird tha' the sheilas's talking 'bout games, 'stead of us guys?"

"No, all normal" North laughed, Sandy just agreed with a thumb up.

**-0-**

After school when Jackie arrived home she was alone, but she found a note on the kitchen table saying

_"__Hey Sweetie, we_'_re at the mall, will be back around 7:pm there's food in the fridge. _

_Just call if there is something. _

_\- Helen" _

Jackie looked at the clock, almost 4:pm, 'okay got two hours to spend my alone time one something' she thought. Aster was about to pick her up at 6:pm.

She looked in the fridge and found some lasagna and a soda. 'Sweet'. She quickly send a message to Helen saying she would hang out with her friends and spend the night at Tooth's place.

After finished the food and got an "Ok" from Helen she choose to watch some Tv.

The clock was almost 5:pm when the doorbell rang. Jackie opened and was surprised to se Aster outside.

"You're early" she said with a smile

"Yea, was close by an' decided to pick ya up earlier"

"Okay, just gonna pack my things. Be back in a tick." And she was gone up the stairs.

Aster walked into the house and looked around. He followed her to the second floor and soon found her room. His eyes widened when he saw her room.

The walls had a light blue color with small white dots, that he soon realized was snowflakes. she had a wardrobe and a disk. Both made of white wood. Her bed had the same color and her bedsheets had different types of blue.

"Are you gonna stay staring for a long time?"

Aster looked at her with a confused look, "Huh?"

Jackie signed, "I'm ready to go."

"Did ya paint ya walls or is it a wallpaper?" he asked

"Um.." she blushed "I painted them, I love winter and snow so I wanted a winter themed room."

"It's nice. Really nice."

"Thanks" she smiled

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yea"

The drive was silent, Aster had to stop by his home to pick up some stuff he would bring.

Jackie took her time to look around in the small apartment. It had one kitchen, a bathroom, living room and a bedroom. Aster's bedroom walls was painted a spring-green color with some other spring-themed details like flowers or woods.

The bedsheets was gray with different types of green on it.

Jackie sat down on his bed and looked at the boy who packed some clean clothes.

"Your room is awesome, did you paint it all by yourself?"

"Yepp, ah'm not much for Winter, ah'm more of a Spring guy."

"Yea, I can see that." smiled Jackie, Aster put his bag down and sat down beside Jackie on the bed.

"Sorry for askin' but.. Is yer hair natural or colored?" he shyly asked

"Don't say sorry, I've lost count on every time I get that question. But yea, it's natural. Weird huh?"

"Na, 's nice. Fits ya Snowflake."

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Snowflake" Aster smiled as Jackie blushed. Aster clapped her on her shoulder.

"Let's get ta Tooth's place. Bet the other's already there." he stood up and heaved his bag on his shoulder.

Jackie followed, still with a small blush on her face. _'Snowflake, I like that nickname.' _

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV **

When Aster and I arrived at Tooth's place the others was already there, they had even started the game, but I took my time and looked around her home, the house was big and nice, Tooth said she lived here with her parents and her little sister Baby Tooth. It wasn't her real name but everyone called her that.

"Ey, Jackie come pay with us." I heard North say.

"Coming" When I walked into the room I saw Tooth and North on a sofa, Sandy on a comforter and Aster sat on another sofa. I sat down beside him and he gave me a controller.

"Know 'ow to play?" he asked

"No, but Jamie got a Wii game, so I'm familiar with the controller."

"Okay, but you just chose a character, we can only play four at a time, but we have to live with that." Tooth said.

"Ya can take mah controller first Jackie" Aster said, I took the controller as North started a new game, he choose _Bowser_ as his character, Sandy choose _Fox_ and Tooth choose _Zelda_.

I looked around the different characters, before I choose _Link_. North choose a random game-area (Can you call it that). I soon found out with button that did what and Link became my favorite character. The others was really good as their characters but Tooth was the best.

After some time the fight was between me and Tooth, I was almost beaten when I got a _Super Power Thingy_ that threw Zelda out from the picture. Tooth looked at me with huge eyes.

"You beat me, you BEAT ME!?" she screeched

"Wow, congratulations Jackie, no-one's eve' able to beat Tooth." Aster said as he punched my shoulder.

"Heh, yea." I blushed "I have always played different games with my younger cousins and I always seems to have a thing for them." I said

"HA! Yes very good indeed." North laughed, Sandy gave a thumbs up and Tooth smiled.

"I want revenge." She said

I gave her a toothy smile. "Bring it on sister" I smirked

"Now it's mah turn" Aster said as he got Sandy's controller. He quickly choose a character and the game begun. We played 25 rounds total and I won 8, Tooth 7, Aster 4 and North and Sandy won 3 each.

Tooth's mom had made Tacos that we ate and then we watched some movies in Tooth's room. The clock was 10:30pm when Sandy dozed of in a comforter. Tooth and North soon followed on Tooth's bed.

Now it was me and Aster who watched _Finding Nemo_ and I would lie if I said I didn't want to snuggle with him. But I didn't.

I heard soft snoring and Aster was asleep to, I looked at him with a smile on my lips. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I turned the Tv off and sat down on the sofa he and I shared.

_'__He looks so cute... Should I..?' _ I shook my head and gathered all the courage I got and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. If anyone saw me now they would se my face no longer pale. But red as a tomato. I smiled and lay down on the other side of the sofa and fell asleep.

**No ones PoV **

After Jackie fell asleep she dreamt of winter, snow and one certain Australian boy with green eyes.

When she was asleep she missed the smile that spread on Asters face, and how the boy moved and snuggled into her side in his sleep, and how she snuggled into his chest.

**-0- **

**Done, what do you think? Like it, Hate it? To much conversations? **

**Cute scene between Jackie and Aster :) **

**I'm not really sure about North's and Aster's accents, if you would help me I would be soo happy :D**

**Til' next time people, promise to take as long time then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys... Hope you like it :) **

**-0-**

**Chapter 4**

**Jackie's PoV **

When I woke up I felt something really warm beneath me. And when I snuggled closer to it I felt some kind of rumbling beneath me.

"Mornin' Jackie" I heard someone say, I mumbled and lifted my head...

Only to stare right into the gorgeous spring- green eyes that belonged to Aster. I jumped away from him as quickly as I could, and if someone said I screeched I would most certainly deny it.

I felt my face getting really warm, and I guesses I looked like a tomato.

Aster only chuckled at my reaction and sat up on the sofa we have been sleeping on, or that he had been sleeping on. I apparently slept on HIM..! My face got even hotter and I pulled my hood over my head.

"I'm so, SO sorry, I- I didn't mean to-" I tried to apologize but he just cut me of and laughed.

" 'S no problem Snowflake, Ya don' 'ave ta apologize." he smiled, but it didn't help. _'SHIT! I have never done something like that ever before, WHY do I have to act like this around _HIM_?!' _I groaned and still tried to hid my head.

"Where's the others?" I asked without looking at him

"Probably downstairs, Ah guess they didn' wanna wake us up." he smiled, _Why did he have to smile like that all the time?!' _

"Let's find them then eat somethin' " He stood up and stretched

"Um, yea sure." I hate to admit it, but I would lie if I said I didn't look at Aster's stomach and chest when he stretched. But I quickly looked away.

**-0-**

As Aster thought, Tooth and the others was downstairs eating breakfast. I didn't see Tooth's parents so I guessed they went to work. But I saw Baby Tooth, The little five year old giggled and laughed when she saw me and Aster in the kitchen.

"Hey, Look who finally decided to join us." Tooth laughed, I blushed again, Aster saw this and chuckled

"Ey Tooth, be nice, Jackie's as red as a tomato." Even if he was right I couldn't help but hit him on the arm and call him "Jerk"

The rest of the breakfast went well, we talked and Sandy had to leave earlier since his cousins would come visit. Helen called at some point and asked when I would be home. I said that I would spent the day with my friends.

Since Tooth had to take care of her sister we mostly stayed at her place. But went to a small playground where Baby could play with other kids. Being a child at heart I was I played with them all the time, while Tooth, North and Aster watched. But I soon got Tooth to play with us.

We played until lunchtime when we had to go back to Tooth's house. There we played some games, watched some movies and just talked.

At Aster and I left, he drove me to my cousins house and I insisted that he had dinner with us, rather than alone in his apartment.

"Ya sure? Ah don' 'ave ta."

"Stop being so stubborn, come on. I already asked Helen and now she expects you to come." I said as I practically dragged him into our house.

When I called that I was home I was attacked by two children. One boy with brown hair and eyes and one little girl with messy blond hair and green eyes. I laughed and hugged them back. But when Sophie saw Aster she left my arms and flew into Aster's screaming:

"BUNNY, BUNNY, hop hop hop!" I looked at her.

"Bunny..?" I asked

"Hey Aster, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked. Aster opened his mouth to say something but I cut him of.

"Wait, Hold on.. You know each other? How and how long?" I looked between Aster and Jamie.

"Yea, Aster have been our babysitter for like years." Jamie said smiling

"Really, why didn't you say something about that?" I asked Aster, he rubbed his neck and said.

" 'Ow would ah now yer cousins was Jamie an' Sophie?"

I looked at him like he was stupid... "And the part where you actually have been here with me before didn't ring any bell? Or that I said my aunt's name was Helen?"

"Um, no.." was all he said. I laughed and then Helen came out from the kitchen. She greeted Aster and said it was nice to see him again, since she didn't need any babysitter when I moved here.

After the greeting and talking and stuff we went to the kitchen and ate. Helen had made chicken with rice and sauce. It was delicious. I LOVE the chicken Helen makes.

**-0- **

After dinner we played with Jamie and Sophie outside until it got dark. We put on a movie, but Aster soon said that he had to head home. I followed him outside to his car and there we talked a little more.

"So, did ya enjoy our movie night?" he asked

"Yea, I did, and today was really fun." I felt my face heat up a little, Aster smiled at me.

"Good, 'cus ya better be used to it, we always do things like this on th' weekends."

"Nice" was all I said, we stood like that for like two minuets before Aster broke the silence.

"Well, ah better be going, se ya in school Frostbite."

"Bye-" I gave him a devilish smirk "-Bunny" he rolled his eyes and sat in his car. He gave me one last smile before he drove away.

"Hehe-" I chuckled, "I'm so calling him Bunny from now on. Thanks Soph." I said to myself as I walked inside to find Sophie asleep and Jamie not far from falling asleep. I carried Sophie to bed first and was happy that they brushed their teeth before we put on the movie. Jamie had gone to his own bed and I tucked him in.

Helen was in her room reading a book, I said goodnight and went to my own room to sleep.

After I done myself ready for bed I took out my journal.

_"__Dear Journal, I hung out with the Big Four this weekend.-_ She snickered at the name she gave them _\- We was at Tooth's place, and she have the cutest little sister in the world, except from Sophie of course. _

_We played a game called Super Smash Bros Brawl, and I'm proud to say that I won. My character was Link and I don't think I'll change character any time soon. _

_Today after we left Tooth's place I hung out with Aster. And, I think I really like him. Is it normal to feel like that around a guy you have known for only a week? He just makes me happy and being around him just makes me smile... And now I really sound like a girl, damn what is he doing with me...! _

_Anyway, I have to sleep now. Playing with kids is taking it's tool. _

_-J.F" _

I shut the book and put it away, I snuggled deeper in my bed and shut my eyes. And guess what I dreamt of? I dreamt of spring-green eyes, blue/grey hair and an Australian accent...

**-0- **

**Done :) **

**It was suppose to be longer but I couldn't come up with anything, so I choose to end it here and give you a chapter. **

**Review plz. Tell me what you think. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guess who's back.. **

**Again sorry for the long wait guys,****School's been killing me and I've had pretty much to do with my hobby (horses), but summer-break's here and now I will have more time. Yippie :D **

**Thanks for everyone that Followed/Favorited/ Reviewed it makes me happy to know that my story is liked. **

**Hope U Like This One To :) **

**I don't own anything... **

**-0- **

**Chapter 5 **

Jackie have been to Burgess High for about three weeks and she and the 'Big Four' had hung out almost every weekend and much after school, the ski resort would be open in the beginning of October, which would mean in about a week or so.

In school Jackie had gained a new reputation, a prankster. Something she's proud of, unfortunately the teachers and Helen isn't really happy about it.

She had also realized that -with a little help from Aster- she's really good at painting.

Said green eyed Australian have made a habit of giving her a drive home or hang out with her after school. Which Jackie ain't complaining about, but being around Aster always makes her nervous or do stupid things. Tooth had said that it was normal since Aster was a good-looking guy. Especially if you had a crush on him.

Jackie always denied that she had a crush on Aster, she knew it was true but that was something she would never tell Tooth. She would never leave her alone in that case.

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV **

"Jackie could you help Sophie find a new jacket?" Helen asked me.

"Yea sure, c'mon Soph." I took the blond haired tree-year old -(AN: I know I write 4year before but I changed her age) -and walked over to the section with jackets.

"So what color do you want Soph?"

She looked around for a minute and then squeaked and ran... to a completely different section.?

"Sophie! Where are you going? Get back here!" I ran after her and found the girl hugging another small girl.

"Baby Tooth?" I asked confused

"Jackie" The five-year old laughed

"Tanya Toothiana! How many times do I have to tell you. DON'T RUN AWAY!" I heard someone say

"Tooth?" I asked, the colorful girl looked at me and smiled

"Hi Jackie, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I was trying to find a jacket for Sophie, but she found something more interesting..." I gave my cousin a stern look. She looked at me with her big green eyes and giggled.

I shook my head and continued to talk to Tooth.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked

"Well you know, looking for new clothes for Baby and I need a new dress and shoes."

We talked about everything and nothing while we looked for the things we needed. Sophie and Baby Tooth found a pink jacket they both wanted so they could look the same. Tooth found a dress, it was green with yellow and turquoise feathers adoring it. And matching green high-heels. Me myself found a new hoodie, it was dark blue with silver strings and silver designs so it looked like it was covered in frost. (Like the one he has in the move but darker and with silver strings.)

When we later found Helen and payed our things Tooth and Baby followed us home, since the two girls wanted to play.

Tooth and I sat in my room and talked.

"So, have Aster asked you out yet?" she asked, I dropped the pen I was holding and stared at her.

"Eh, No, why would he do that?" She looked at me like I was stupid

"Because, He likes you, and you like him to. And don't try to deny it. I know it."

"Tooth please, we're just friends." I tried to reason

"Yea? me and North where 'just friends' before to. But look at us now."

"But that's different." I blushed

"You're blushing, that means I'm right." she smirked which made me thew a pillow in her face.

"Okay, maybe I like him.. A little..." I admitted

"I KNEW IT!" she squealed and hugged me

"Knock it of." I tried to push her away. We 'wrestled' as much as a girl(Tooth) could wrestle and ended up laughing.

I could never imagine that having a friend could be this fun.

**-0- **

Next Monday the gang met up by the Sleight like they use to before the bell rang. Their first class was English and the teacher was talking about a project they would start with next week. They would work two and two.

Jackie looked at Aster at that but quickly looked away when she saw that he looked at her to, and he did the same.

At lunch the five friends sat at a table and talked.

"I wonder what we will work with during English" Tooth said

"I hope you will choose subject on you own" said North

"Speak of nothing, have you guys heard they will throw a ball in November?" Tooth said

"Really? After last year?" Aster asked

"What happened last year?" Jackie asked

_"__It was one guy who tried to ruin it by crash everything during the ball-night." _Sandy wrote

"Really?"

"Yea, they never found out who the jerk was, but I'm happy that they will have one this year to." Tooth said and they continued to eat their lunch.

Jackie looked at Aster and this time she didn't look away when he looked at her back.

**-0- **

Later that day when school had ended Jackie found herself at Aster's apartment, he was helping her with her art-project, since they didn't have the class together. But right now that had a break and Aster shoved her his own paintings.

"Wow Aster this is beautiful." she said when he shoved her a painting of a forest, she guessed it was during spring since everything was green and flowers littered the ground.

"T'anks, It's one of ma favorites to. Hey ya 'ungry?" he asked

"A little" she said

"C'mon let' get some'ing to eat"

They went fore something simple... they ordered pizza.

"Okay so I have a question." Jackie said when they ate

"Shoot"

"What does the 'E' stand for? Your name I mean."

"Mm, what do I get for answering?" he chuckled

...she blinked "Seriously?!"

"Yup"

"Jerk.. you could ask me something" he shrugged

"okay"

"Well..?"

"Nothing" he said

"..come again?"

"It stands for nothing, it's just a 'E'." He said

"Oh, Okay. Weird..?" she laughed

"Okay, my question. How long have you been staying with your cousins?" Jackie stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile.

"Eh.. About two months." she shrugged

"May I ask something more?" Aster asked before he continued,

"Sure" she smiled _'Why wouldn't he?' _she thought

"Why do you live with them?" that question whipped her smile of like a slap to the face.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." he was quick to say.

"No, you deserve to know, and Helen told me that talking about it might help." she tried to smile but failed.

The two teens left the kitchen and walked to Aster's bedroom, where they sat down on the bed.

Jackie took a deep breath and looked at the boy next to him.

"I live with my Aunt and cousins because that's the only family I have left." Aster didn't say anything, he had a clue that it had something to do with her family, but not this.

"It's easier if I start from the beginning." she took another deep breath before she started.

_"__I was born as the first child of Mary and Richard Overland, my parents. My mother loved me, but my father not so much. He often told me that he was disappointed at me for not being a boy. He also called me Jack most of the time. That is one of the reasons I'm more of a Tomboy then a girl. Another reason for him to dislike me was because how I look. Both him and mom had brown hair and eyes but I have white hair and blue eyes. I was different. Mom said it was unique, but dad hated it... _

_When I was five I got a sister, her name was Emma, she was the cutest little thing ever. her hair and eyes was brown, just like my parents. I loved her with all my heart, but it was my fault we lost both her and mom" _

Jackie took another deep breath and she had tears in her eyes. Aster moved closer to her and embraced her.

"You don't have to continue" he whispered.

"But I want to" she breathed out.

_"__After mom got Emma she got sick, like really sick, and it turns out she had cancer. But mom was strong and she would survive. But then we lost Emma. _

_It was the second day of the year tree years ago, I was 13 and Emma was 8. She wanted me to tech her how to ice-skate, since I was fairly good at it and we had a lake not far from our house. It was cold outside but not compare to how cold it could be. I was stupid to think the ice would hold but it didn't and- and Emma fell through" _

She was crying now, big tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to her lap where her hands where folded. Aster had a hard time keeping his own tears at bay, but seeing Jackie cry like this was almost the last straw. How she was able to talk was a mystery to Aster. But then she continued.

_"__After Emma died it was like all of us just gave up living, especially mom, it was like she let the cancer take over. She died one and a half year later. That's when everything got really messed up. My father quit his job and started drinking. And I tried to keep up in school but it was really hard. Since I didn't have any friends to be with._

_Half a year after mom died something in my father snapped. He had always blamed me for what happened to mom and Emma but, then he started to get violent, he would hit me if I did something he didn't like. He forced me to stop my iceskating and Snowboarding. The abuse continued for almost half a year, before he got arrested and thrown in jail. That's when I moved here to Burgess and changed my last name to Frost -like my mother's parents- instead of Overland." _

"And then I met you guys." She said with a broken smile. Her eyes was red and puffy from the crying and she had tear-tracks down her face.

"Ah'm sorry Jackie" Was all Aster said when he pulled her closer to his chest to hug her.

"Please don't be. I hate when people feel pity for me" she said but hugged him back.

"..." he had nothing to say to that, he only hugged her closer.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes but they still stayed close to each other.

"I'm sorry" Jackie broke the silent

Aster looked confused " Fer What?"

"For being a mess"

"Jackie yer not a mess, Ah would be to if Ah was in yer shoes." he smiled

"I guess but..." she smirked, all signs of crying almost gone. "I don't were shoes!" she chuckled and put her feet on the bed. she laughed

"Yea, right. yer not." he smiled when he saw her laugh and laughed with her.

When they sobered up they continued with their all forgotten art-project before Aster gave her a ride home.

"Thank you for listening Aster, your the best." she said when they was outside her home.

"No prob. Jackie"

"Well, Goodnight." she said and kissed him on the cheek, before she hurried out the car and into the house.

Aster sat there for a good five minutes before he drove back home. A HUGE smile on his face all the way.

**-0- **

**And it's done! There you go people, Jackie's story and a little Jackie/Aster moment (even it it's little) **

**Sorry if her age is a little fuzzy, but it looks like this:**

**5years old - Emma is born**

**13years old - Emma dies **

**14,5years old - her mom dies**

**15years old - the abuse starts**

**15,5years old - moves to Burgess **

**Now - Almost 16years old (Birthday November 11th)**

**Hope it made somethings clearer **

**Sorry for the 'time-jumoing' but I wanted to get to the point where I _actually have something planned _**

**So I hope you like it, and I promise not to take as long to upload next chapter.**

_**-Island-Girl out **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guess who's here? I'll give ya a hint; she's living on a island, loves horses and writing a story about RotG. Oh she also took faaar longer to update than she should. You guesses right, It's me... **

**Soo Damn sorry for the long wait, I have trying to find time for this, I really have but I'we been working really much and a couple of weeks ago we bought a new horse for me, and I want to spend as much time with her as I could since she's only 2 years old and a still little cautious of us. **

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV**

"Nice Jackie, now try the other jump, but remember to not loose focus." Tom, the trainer of the Ski Report said as I made a perfect stop by him after jumping over one of the bigger jumps.

It was the middle of October and the ski report had opened long ago, snow had even started falling. That is one of the reasons I love Burgess. The Winters was perfect long and perfect cold.

"Kay, I'm just gonna take this one again" I said and loosened one of my feet to kick myself to the ski lift. While up on the top I saw someone walking and standing by Tom, I didn't see who it was but I saw it was a guy.

I took a deep breath and fastened my right foot again before I let myself slide down the slope. I crotched down a little to gain speed, when I was going fast enough I straightened and focused on the jump I just took before. A fairly big one big that's it. I made the jump and landed hard on the ground with my board, i did some unnecessary tricks while in the air and I could practically feel Tom's smile as I glided smoothly to him and the stranger.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." He begin as I unfastened my fight foot again. "You never stop making improvements on that board." He smiled

"Thanks" I said before turning to the other man.

"Hello, My name is Robin Anderson and I am the coach of the snowboard team; Blizzard Boarders, and I couldn't help but come looking when I saw your skills."

I took his hand and shook it while saying saying my own name. "Thank you" I blushed, I always had a hard time take compliments, especially from strangers.

Mr Anderson continued "I wanted to know if you would be interested in being on our team for a while and really improving your snowboarding. Did I mention that my team is one of the best in the country."

I was impressed and was flattered that he wanted me on his team but I wasn't interested.

"I'm flattered, really. But I have to say no. I love snowboarding, but I don't want to make it a more then a hobby." I said and smiled

Mr Anderson lost his smile and gave me a look that said he did not like my answer.

"Think this through carefully Miss, I won't ask the question again."

I was taken aback with his change of attitude. I couldn't help to be a little rude back. You didn't go being rude to me without getting it back.

"I gave you your answer, live with it. Now if you excuse me _Sir_, I have a jump to do." then I was of to the lift again. I could feel Mr Anderson's glare on my back, and Tom's smirk. I could tell he was proud of my answer, he knew I would never be in a team, then snowboarding wouldn't be a hobby but a job.

Again I was in the top and concentrated on the left jump, a big one with ice one the top to make it harder to keep straight while jumping. I took one last deep breath before I gained speed down the slope.

Once again I crotched down just enough before my board left the slope and I made the jump.

The funny thing with jumps like this it that you don't know if you made it good or not before you almost touch the ground again. This was what I thought before I saw that I wouldn't make it.

"SHIT!" I wasn't straight enough. My board hit the ground and took a sharp left turn. I gasped as pain shot through my left leg and I hit the ground.

"SHIT! Jackie" I heard Tom said and come running towards me, my head spun and my left leg hurt when I tried to get up. Tom told me to stay down and I saw stars in my vision, I groaned and when my head stopped spinning I saw Tom in front of me with a worried face and in the background I saw Mr Anderson with a smirk on his.

"Damn it!" I cursed when my leg hurt again. Tom helped me take of the board and carried me to the cottage where he kept the Firs Aid and other stuff if someone got hurt. He laid me down on a bed but I soon sat up again. He took of my boots, said I probably sprained my ankle. "_Thank God I didn't broke it"_ I though and while called the ambulance, I tried to call Helen. I knew she was in a meeting at her work but she sometimes had her phone on.

"The ambulance is on it's way" Tom said

"Helen don't answer, she's in a meeting. I said

"Is there a friend you could call?" Aside from Helen, he was the only adult that took care on me now, he knew about my family relations since he had been my trainer since I was 10years old.

"Yeah, I could try to call Aster" Tom nodded and said he would gather my things since the ambulance would be here soon. But before he walked out he turned to me.

"I am so sorry for this Jackie"

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand

"I told you to take the big jump, when I knew what could happen." He looked really guilty, and his dark-blue eyes looked really sad.

"it's not your fault, if someone is to blame it's myself. I also knew this could happen, but I choose to jump. And don't worry. A sprained ankle won't stop me form trying again when I'm better." I gave him my signature smirk and his face lifted a little, but he still looked guilty.

When he left I looked for the contact in my phone that said _Easter Kangaroo _Something I come to call him along with many other nicknames.

"Maybe it was a good thing you said no" Mr Anderson said, I looked up and he had that smirk on his face again.

"Come again?"

"I mean the proposal, It was actually a good thing you declined. A miss like that would most likely get the team eliminated. Maybe you wasn't as skilled as I thought, a jump like that is the last you have to do to be on our team. Good Day Miss." he said and walked out. I shook my fists and grid my teeth.

"Screw that guy, good thing I said no, No way in hell I would go with a team with a coach like that." I said to no-one. I took out my phone again and called Aster.

_"'__Ello?" _

"Hi Cottontail, what'cha doing?"

_"__Jackie? Not much, ah'm paintin' somethin'" _he must be really into something if he didn't react on the nickname.

"Oh, nice. Hey.. umm..." I trailed of, not really knowing how to begin

_"__Snowflake? somethin' wrong?" _

"Not really, or.. well.. Yea. I'm at the Ski Report and I kind of..." I mumbled the last part about me spraining my ankle.

_"__Jackie, please tell me yer not 'urt?!" _

"Ehm, kink of. But It's only a sprained ankle, and the ambulance in on it's way. But I can't get a hold on Helen, could you come? Please?" I asked hoping he would come.

_"'__Course Ah'll come Snowflake. Be there in 10." _Before he hung up I heard a car starting up. Probably to get here as fast as possible.

"Is someone coming?" I herd Tom asking.

"Yea, Aster is."

"Good" then he looked around,where's Mr Anderson?"

"Left, guy was a jerk, Good thing I didn't say Yes."

Five minuets later we heard the serene from the ambulance. I hoped Aster would arrive soon, I didn't want to ride the ambulance on my own. Just as the ambulance arrive and two medics came in, one man and a woman. When the woman come talking to me I heard the engine of a familiar green cab and no sooner then two seconds after I heard a car door slam shut Aster came in through the door.

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV **

After I heard Jackie was hurt I hurried to my car and when I hung up I drove to the Ski Resort as fast as possible, when I got there I run into the house the ambulance stood by. Not even caring about the cold, I just wanted to see Jackie.

Jackie sat on a bed, she talked with one of the medics and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Aster, thanks for coming."

"'Course Jackie, how'ya feelin'?" I stood by the bed as another medic looked at her ankle.

"Not to bad, My ankle hurts a little and I have a headache. They say I might have a concussion." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze as the medics took her from the be to the ambulance.

"Okay Jackie, let's take you to the hospital to let a doctor look you over properly." The woman said and smiled at her.

"Can Aster ride it with me?" Jackie asked, the man looked at me.

"Are you a relative?" he asked

"Ah'm her friend" I said

"My best friend" Jackie said and held my hand harder. I thought I would hold her's not the other way 'round.

"Only relatives are allowed to go in the ambulance with the wounded. Said the manly medic. With a stern look at me.

"But we could make a exception this time right Max?" The woman told her partner when she saw Jackie's sad face. Her face lit up at once hearing that. She smiled so bright and looked at me with her big ice-blue eyes I loved so much.

The trainer came up to us, Tom I think his name was. He looked guilty.

"Again I'm sorry Jackie, and you better get well soon. Okay." "_Sorry?_ _why was he sorry?"_

"Don't be, I told ya this won't stop me, 'Kay?" she smiled

He nodded and handled her her things. The woman motioned for us to get going.

**-0- **

When we arrived at the hospital three nurses arrived to take over. Jackie was taken to a room and I had to stay in the waiting room After 10 minutes Someone opened the door and a nurse came inside with Helen, Jamie and Sophie. I stood up when Sophie came running to me.

"Bunny!" she laughed

"Hey Aster how are you?" Helen asked, she smiled, even though I knew she was worried for Jackie.

"Ah'm good thanks."

"How are Jackie?" Jamie asked, the little boy was really worried for his cousin.

"The medics said she 'ad a sprained ankle an' a small concussion. But she's fine otherwise." I said and sat down again, with Sophie in my lap.

"The nurse told me when she called, thank god it wasn't worse." Helen said when another nurse came. One who had taken Jackie away. She smiled and told us we could visit Jackie now, I practically flew from my seat and carried Sophie with me. The nurse, who's name was Linda showed us where Jackie's room was.

**PoV ended there **

When they got inside Jackie looked up and smiled when she saw them. Aster let Sophie down so she and Jamie could run to their cousin.

"Hey you two" Jackie said and hugged them. Both had climbed up her bed to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked

"Don't worry I'm fine. And I will be able to go home later this day. Great huh?" she smiled

"Jacklyn Joy Frost don't you ever scare me like that ever again! I should punish you with taking away your snowboard." Jackie looked horrified when she heard this. But then Helen embraced her tight and continued.

"But I won't since I know this was a accident, and I know that you love that sport. But You Are Grounded." She let go and pointed a finger at the white-haired girl. "You hear me?"

"Yes I get it. Sorry"

"Don't apologies for something that's not your fault, Okay." Jackie nodded and hugged her aunt again.

Right then a Linda come inside again and said that Jackie needed rest. Jamie and Sophie left after one last hug and Helen followed, but when Aster was just outside he was called back by Jackie.

"I just need to talk to Aster okay?" Linda looked at her with a stern look. "_Please_ Just for some minutes, I'm not even tired. I promise."

Linda singed "Fine only but he needs to be gone in 20 minuted okay." Jackie nodded and she walked away.

Aster sat down on the bed and smiled at her.

"'Ow are ya feelin' Snowflake? Be 'onest wit' me." I took her again

"I'm fine, my head hurts but my ankle is good. Could you maybe paint something on the bandage?"

"Now? Ah don' got any things." He said

"No not now jerk, not when I only got like fifteen minutes to talk to you." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"So what'ya wanna talk 'bout Frostbite?" One of his nicknames for her

"Don't know, schools to boring to talk about, so scratch that."

"'Ow 'bout the Dance?" she looked puzzled

"What dan-SHIT the October Dance! I can't go to the Dance with a sprained ankle. Damnit.!" she groaned and fell back to the bed. Which made her groan again because her head hurt.

"'Course ya can, 'sides ah though ya didn' wan'ta go." he smirked, Jackie groaned when she though back to when the gang had convinced her to go to the Damn Dance.

**_Flashback 1 week earlier _**

_The gang sat during lunch talking about everything and nothing when Tooth mentioned the Dance that would occur November 1st. _

_"__I heard it would be Halloween themed this year." the colorful girl said _

_"__Yea I 'eard it to. Wonder if on' 'ave ta dress up?" Aster said _

_"__Oh I really hope so, we could have matching costumes all five of us." Tooth squealed _

_"__Um, I don't know I'm going actually" Jackie said. Four sets of eyes looked at her. One particularly green par almost looked a little hurt. _

_"__Vhat do you mean Jackie? Of course you vill be going." North said _

_"__Yeah, why wouldn't you" Tooth looked concerned _

_"__I don't like Dances, and I'm not good at it. And no-one ever asked me to go." She shrugged and avoided everyones eyes. _

_"__Please Jackie, come to the dance with us? It will be fun I promise." Sandy wrote in his phone. _

_Jackie signed and looked at Tooth and Sandy, "Fine, but if it turns out boring I'll leave." _

_"__YES! If it's boring we could all leave and watch a movie at my place." Tooth smiled _

_"__Okay, we need costumes yes? We need theme then no?" North said. _

_"__Um, wha' 'bout Vampires?" Aster asked, happy that Jackie changed her mind. _

_"__YES IT'S PERFECT Aster!" Tooth squeaked again, before she looked at Jackie "We need to find fitting dresses for us, and we need to have matching colors." Jackie looked her like she was stupid._

_"__What?" Tooth asked _

_"__You don't expect me to wear a dress do you__?" __She asked _

_"__Of course you need to wear a dress." _

_"__Okay, I'll tell you something.. I have never had a dress in my life." Jackie said _

_"__Really, but your a girl right? Girls wear dresses. Not even when you was small?" _

_"__Nope, never. But fine, I'll make and exception this time." _

_"__Great" Tooth smiled "After we've choose dresses I'm gonna choose a hairstyle and makeup for you" Then she realized something,"You have had makeup before right?" Jackie just smirked and raised her left eyebrow, another habit they realized she had when something was obvious. _

_Tooth signed and muttered something about girls and friends and not girly girlfriends. _

_Then the friend continued talking about unimportant stuff. _

**_End of flashback _**

"'Ave ya'nd Tooth found a dress yet?" Aster asked

"No, but now it maybe have to wait. At least until my foot is better."

They was silent for some minute before Aster took a deep breath "Snowflake?"

"Yeah Cottontail?"

"Ah wanted ta ask, do ya.. Do ya wanna go to the Dance with me?" he asked and seemed to hold his breath.

"I.." she started, he was the first one to ever ask her out, or he didn't really ask her out but it was still a date kind of. Right?

She smiled and hugged Aster tight "Yes, I'd love to go to the Dance with you Aster." Said boy hugged her back and smiled.

"Great" then they fell silent. Before Jackie tried to hold back a yawn. Aster chuckled "Not tired ey?"

"Shut up Kangaroo" but she smiled

"See ya later then Snowflake" he said and got up, but before he walked out the room he kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. _Better there then not at al right? _He thought and walked out the room.

Right after he left a nurse walked inside and saw Jackie's red face and bright smile.

**-0- **

**Done, hope you like it. :) **

**Okay remember how I spelled Jackie's real name in the first chapter? Well scratch that, Now I spell it Jacklyn. Also, anyone that can guess why I choose her second name to be Joy? **

**I'll leave it for you to guess. PM me or review if you have a guess and I will tell in Chapter 7 Kay? Sweet :) **

**Also I have a day of tomorrow so I will try to upload Chapter7 then. **

**Did you like Aster's accent? I think it's hard to write but I try ;)**

**Now hopefully the longer chapter will start :)**

**Till Next Time Folks **

**_I-Girl _**


	7. Chapter 7

**S'up, I know I said I would update earlier, but my account's been fuckin' with me. That's why it's a little delayed...**

**I think I only said this in like the first chapter so... **

**I Don't Own Anything. **

**-0- **

"And after we are done here we're gonna find some matching hairstyle for you, We could do just whatever with your hair. And say whatever you want but girl... You WILL wear makeup, there's no point in Halloween costumes if your not wearing makeup, and even the guys will... JACKIE LISTEN!"

It was the week before the Dance, Tooth had dragged Jackie to the mall to find some clothes for said thing. One could say that Jackie wasn't really overjoyed.

"Yes Tooth, I AM listening. I'm just not really interested. That's all." Truth was, she was bored to death. But she didn't have the heart to tell Tooth that. Not when they actually arrived only twenty minutes ago.

Tooth sighed, and looked at her friend, then an idea struck her. "You know.." she begun, Jackie looked at her

"If you really don't want to wear a dress and makeup I guess that's fine.." Jackie gave her a puzzled look and opened her mouth but Tooth continued "But I know one particularly green-eyed Australian who would be pretty disappointed if you didn't." she smirked,

This caught Jackie of guard and her cheeks turned slightly pink "Why would Aster care how I look?"

"That's the thing, he don't. But now he expect you to look different, but if you don't want to then..." she trailed of.

"Oh FINE! I will wear a damn dress, but only because you forced me to. This has nothing to do with Aster."

Tooth nodded and whispered when Jackie turned around "Whatever you say Jackie, whatever you say.."

**-0- **

"URRGGH We're never gonna get out of this cursed place!" Jackie exclaimed when they looked for something that would fit a Halloween Dance.

"If course we will. Just give it some time. Okay?"

"Fine, but I'm hungry and my foot starts to hurt."

It was a little more than a week since Jackie sprained her ankle, it had healed nicely and it was a pretty small sprain. She could already walk on it with a little help from her crutches.

"Have it hurt for a long time?"

"No, just a few minutes."

"JACKIE! You know you have to tell when your ankle hurts. I've told you." She gave her a worried look.

"Yea, I know, it just... Could we found somewhere to sit down and eat?"

Tooth sighed but nodded.

They found a food place where they sat down and talked while they waited for their food.

"Okay, we all wanted different colors but that could work right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" They had discussed the colors before the girls went to the mall. They said they all would have black as the main colors but then their own. Tooth would have pink, North red, Sandy yellow, Aster green and Jackie blue. The gang had been smart enough to look up clothes on the internet first and then go to the mall. And now they realized they should just have bought it from the computer, since the mall had nada Halloween themed clothes.

"I don't know.."

"Tooth-"Well, look who we have here?" came a new voice, one that both Tooth and Jackie recognized from school. They looked up and saw Valerie, the school's most "popular" girl. Jackie groaned, she hated her, and Valerie hated her to, but Jackie never knew why.

Tooth once said it was because Jackie was so much cuter than her. And because she was so close to Aster, everyone at school knew that Valerie had had a huge crush on Aster since he started. She was also known as the school's whore, she had slept with at least the whole football team -minus North- and practically every good-looking guy. Except for Aster.

"If it isn't the tooth-freak from school and her frosty freak-friend." Valerie laughed alone with her three friends, also from school. Tooth ignored her, but Jackie never could, especially if one made fun of her friends. She turned in her seat at looked at the girl.

"What are you doing here Vally?" A nickname for the bitchy girl. "Except messing with the people that's here I mean. Trying to find some really high heels to make up for you low IQ or a really small skirt to make up for your big boobs?" She smirked, in the background Tooth pace-palmed, _Of course she wold say something like that. Jackie's never slow with comebacks. _she groaned. But she had to admit, that one was both new and good.

Valerie looked like someone just slapped her, with Jackie just did, mentally at least. Before she straightened and put on the most bitchy look she could, "At least I have boobs, compare to some frosty idiot we all know." She laughed again, like she said the funniest thing in the world.

Tooth glared at her and looked at Jackie for her reaction.

Said girl just rolled her eyes, did this idiot really think she cared about that? It was true, she didn't have the biggest boobs at school, but she was happy for that. To her she had big enough.

"Really? Was that the best thing you could come up with? In that case you're more blond than I though." And then she casually took another gulp from her soda, and totally ignored the girl.

Valerie looked pissed now, "I can't imagine what Aster sees in you, you're just a frosted idiot." She turned around and started to walk away when Jackie spoke up again.

"Apparently more than he sees in you." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hah, we'll see that, when he asks me to go to the Dance with him." she laughed again.

Jackie was quiet for a second before she opened her mouth again.

"Hey Valerie, I thought you maybe wanted to know, Aster already asked me to go with him."

Valerie didn't say anything more, she and her friends just waked away.

"Urgh, FINALLY, Thought they would never leave." Jackie sighed, Tooth only looked at her.

"What? Don't say I shouldn't have said something"

"No, she's a bitch and she really deserved it but.." she smirked "Did Aster really ask you to the Dance?"

"Um..." Jackie blushed again. It was hilarious to se her acting so bold and cool when she messed with someone. But blushing like crazy when mentioned something like this.

"Yeah he did."

"JACKIE WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?! When?" Tooth run and hugged her friend. Hard.

"Ehm, At the hospital, after the accident."

"AWW JACKIE! I'm so happy for you. I really didn't thought he would." Jackie looked worried

"Wh-Why not?"

Tooth smirked "Never knew he had the guts to." they both laughed before Jackie sobered up and said,

"Hey could we get out of here? I really think Helen needs to look at my ankle." Helen was a nurse at the hospital, but she was more educated to helping children.

"Okay, then I think we should call the boys over and get the clothes we found from the internet."

"sounds like a plan" Jackie smirked.

**-0- **

At the Bennet's household after Helen looked at Jackie's ankle the two girls sat down by the computer and looked the clothes up.

"Could you call Aster? The boys would get together today and do something stupid probably." Tooth said while she looked at different dresses and Jackie played with Sophie.

"Bunny, bunny. Hop, hop, hop." Sophie giggled Jackie smiled at her little cousin

"That's right Soph, wanna call Bunny?" Sophie giggled and said yes over and over until Jackie had the phone against her ear.

"BUNNY!" Sophie squealed when he probably picked up, both Jackie and Tooth laughed their heads of when the Australian probably just goth deaf on that ear.

"Bunny, bunny. Jackie talk, Jackie talk. She laughed

"Heh, here Soph, give me the phone. Thanks, S'up Cottontail."

_"Wha' did ah do to deserve loosin' ma 'earing?" _he laughed

"Nah, nothing. Soph just wanted to speak to you first. But could you and the other two come over to my place?"

_"Yea sure, be there in a few. See ya Snowflake" _

"Same to you Kangaroo"

"Are they coming?" Tooth asked

"Yup, in a few minutes. He said"

**-0- **

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Sophie dropped the doll she played with and run as fast as her small legs could, which is pretty fast. To the door.

The two girls in Jackie's room heard voices downstairs and heard steps in the stairs. First came North, who gave Tooth a hug and a kiss, Sandy who just came in turned around and pretended to gag, which made Jackie to laugh. When Aster came into the room he had a blond mop of hear clinging to his leg.

"Hehe, Soph let go of Bunny. He has to help us. Why don't you go see if Helen wants help with dinner?"

"Okay" the little girl laughed and run away, after giving Aster and Jackie a hug each.

"Okay, we found absolutely NOTHING at the mall, we even looked at something for you boys." Tooth started

"But nothing, so we're gonna buy it from that box of electricity and technology." Jackie said and fell down on her bed with a sigh. Aster sat down next to her.

"Tired?" he asked

"Yea a little. the crutches are killing me." she groaned back

"Quiet Jackie I'm reading about the website." Jackie looked offended and pouted but Aster clapped her knee and smiled at her.

"Jerk" She commented and stuck her tung out at him.

They looked for clothes for the next two hours and finally when they found what they wanted and had bought them. Helen called for dinner and the five friends walked downstairs.

**-0-**

**Jackie's PoV**

It was Monday again, Ah lovely Monday.

"I hate Mondays!" I grumbled when I and the gang walked to English class. I hated Mondays more than anything. Except for blond-haired girl with far to short skirts and much more cleavage than one should have.

I almost growled when she walked up to us with her tail of friends. Almost. She had a gum in her mouth that she chewed loudly.

"Hi Aster, how are you doing today?" she asked with most flirty voice she could muster. She didn't even look at the other of us, her eyes was only on my Aster.

I almost gasped and mentally slapped myself, Aster wasn't mine. _Even tough it would be nice to call him that. _my brain said.

"Ah'm good." was all Aster replied.

"Good" She said with a so fake smile you could see it from the other side of the Earth. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today?"

"Sorry, ah'm busy." The way he said it didn't say sorry at all. I smirked to myself

Valerie didn't give up so easily apparently. "I meant now during school. Why don't you ditch these weirdos and hang out with me instead?" She flirted.

"Because"

"But-" Valerie was cut out by the bell. I mentally did a fist-pump and only gave her my sweetest smile. That really said 'Fuck you bitch, he's mine' or something like that, I'm not really sure.

"C'mon guys, English is starting." Tooth said and we walked away.

"Good morning class, today we are going to continue on our projects, but first we're going to welcome a new student." Mrs Green said and a boy walked inside. He was- let me describe him with one word. Black. he was black all over. His hair was black and he had black clothes. his skin was pale, not like min but more grayish. He looked up and- wait was his eyes _yellow? _No he must have contacts. Tooth did and it's normal for us teenagers to change our looks sometimes. Yes, that must be it. Contacts.

I didn't realize I've been staring until Aster hit my shoulder lightly. I looked at him and then looked away. He almost looked sad that I looked at another guy?

Nether did I realize Mrs Green was talking until the new guy spoke.

"Pitch" he said

"And your last name?" Mrs Green asked

"Black" his eyes looked with mine, like he knew what I thought before.

"Well then please take a seat. You might take the seat behind Miss Frost. Raise your hand please Miss." She said. _Shit! Damnit! Screw This! Fuck It _My mind screamed, but I smiled -_Why the hell did I smile?!_ _'Cus you're not thinking. _Something answered _Shut it! _I mentally yelled back- and raised my hand.

The new- um Pitch nodded and took the seat behind me. I could feel his eyes on my hear and my back. From my right side it looked like Aster wanted to growl or hit something -or someone- but probably both.

English went fairly quick after that, Aster and me got pretty far with our project about how different seasons affected different people. We even got so far that we had time for an argument about what was better, Spring or Winter, before the bell rang.

**-0-**

**PoV over and done **

The school day was almost over when Jackie cried out and threw her crutches on the ground and sat down.

She and the others was waking to the art building, which was behind the school.

The others looked at her and Tooth crouched down to her.

"FUCK THIS! Screw those DAMNED THINGS!" she said and crossed her arm over her chest.

"Jackie, c'mon art class is about to start." Tooth said

"No!" the white-haired girl said

"Jackie-"I DON'T WANNA!" She acted like a child. Wasn't she suppose to be 16 in less than three weeks?

Jackie stop! We have to get to class." Tooth tried to reason, but Jackie only glared at her.

"I'm not moving another inch with those" she pointed at the crutches, "I'm tired and not are only my ankle hurting, but now my arms are hurting from using them to."

"Please" Tooth tried but Jackie shook her head. Aster sighed and walked up to the two girls.

"C'mon Snowflake, time to get'ta class" and then he lifted her up from the ground, bridal-style and walked to class.

"As-Aster! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"Nope, ya didn' wanna go, then ah'll carry ya."

"Stupid Kangaroo!" she crossed her arms again, but kept still. It was actually pretty nice being carried around by him, not that she would ever say that loud.

When they got to class almost everyone was there, everyone except for five certain people. When North opened the door the whole class looked at them. The teacher gave them a frown.

"Care to explain where you five have been?" He said.

"Um.." North begun, but Aster who still carried Jackie was faster

"Jackie got problem with 'er ankle," then he put her down, Jackie looked at the teacher and smiled shyly.

"Um, Yea. Sorry."

"Make sure it won't happen again." Was all he said.

Tooth who took the crutches from the ground gave them back to their owner. The glare Jackie gave them would almost kill a living being if that was possible. She was grateful that Aster didn't mention her temper tantrum, if it was a different situation he would have for sure.

When art was over and the five friends was on their way to the lookers, they saw the new guy by Jackie's looker. _Wow lucky me_ said girl thought.

"Um, excuse me, could you move? You're blocking my looker." she said, the new guy turned around and looked at her with his ye- no not yellow, more like gold or molded gold with silver. A really freaky color.

He just shrugged his shoulders and moved. But didn't walk away.

"I um.. I'm Jackie" she smiled

"Pitch" he replied and looked at the others

"I'm Tina, but you might as well call me Tooth, everyone else does." the colorful girl said.

"This is Simon- or Sandy, he's a mute, but don't worry he always carries a phone around." Sandy gave a thumbs up and nodded. "This is Nick and Aster"

"Call me North, It is always nice getting to know new people. Right Aster?" North smiled, but Aster said nothing, just looked at Pitch.

"So, Pitch?" Jackie started wanting to ease the tension, "Where are you from? Pitch isn't a really common name right." she asked the first that popped up in her head.

"It's not common but it's not really uncommon ether. I'm from England."

"Europe? Cool my father is from Europe to." Tooth said, and gave him a smile. You could easily hear that he was from England on his accent.

Sandy wrote something on his phone and showed Pitch

_"Wanna hang out with us today? School just ended." _

"I am deeply sorry but I can't." He said, took his things and walked away. Looking at Jackie one last time.

...

"Okay, dat vas weird.." North said

"He was a little creepy" Tooth admitted, Sandy nodded

"Yeah, 'ope 'e don' star' makin' messes." you could hear on Aster's accent that he was annoyed, it always got thicker when he was.

Jackie said nothing, something in her mind told her she should recognize him, but she can't remember from where.

"C'mon let's head to my place, mom send a text before. Our Halloween clothes has arrived." Tooth said with a smile. Sandy made two thumbs up and they walked away.

Aster saw that Jackie was looking at nothing and chewed her lip. A habit she had when she thought of something.

"Ey, what's'wrong Snowflake?" he asked quietly so the other wouldn't hear.

"What? Oh, Nothing" she said. Aster didn't believe her at all. They walked to where the others stood by the Sleight and Aster's car.

"Go a'ead ya guys, me an' Jackie s'comin' after Kay?" He whispered to Tooth, the others looked at them, Tooth smiled and nodded. When Aster and Jackie sat in his car and she realized this was the wrong way to Tooth's she spoke up.

"Um, Aster. Tooth's house is the other way."

"Yea, ah know"

"Where are we going"

"Ma place"

"...Wait are you _kidnapping_ me?" she asked

"If ya wanna se it like that than, yes." he chuckled, she just glared at him but couldn't keep her smile away.

They arrived at the small apartment Aster called home and sat down on his bed.

"Wanna 'ave sumthin' ta drink?" he asked, Jackie laughed

"Wait, first you kidnap me then you wanna get me drunk?"

"Yeah. shit. Ya got ma plan. Now plan B." he said and walked away, Jackie stayed on the bed chuckling at the boy's behavior. When he didn't return she went to look for him, but right when she stepped outside the bedroom she got a pillow in her face.

"What the hell Cottontail?!" she cried, Aster stood leaning against the wall. laughing his ass of. Jackie glared at him, picked the pillow up and hit him in his own face. Unfortunately, that didn't stop his laugh. Jackie stomped away to the bedroom again and sat down. Aster came in, still smiling and tried to catch his breath.

"Kay, m'sorry Snowflake" he said and sat down beside her.

"Don't 'Snowflake' me! You're not sorry!" she glared.

"Yeah sure ah am" she only rolled her eyes.

"Was this the only reason you took me here? To throw a pillow at my head?"

"No ah wanted t'talk t'ya. Ya seemed of a'school, after we meet tha' Pitch guy."

"Oh, it's nothing just." she paused "I got a feeling that I should know him. Or at least recognize him from somewhere."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, weird I know, But..." They sat in silent for a minute or two

"'e gives me a' odd feelin', like 'e means trouble."

"Yeah"

"C'mon Snowflake, let's go t'Tooth's." He said and stood up, Jackie followed and grabbed her crutches.

**-0- **

**Tooth's PoV **

"Okay guys our clothes have arrived so let's check them out." I said when North parked the Sleight.

"What did Aster say Toothy?" Asked North, I shrugged and gave him an innocent look

"Nothing, only that they would come later." We walked inside and my mom said she had put the box in my room. The box was big and there was some smaller boxes that followed, probably the accessories.

"Okay, should we show each other now or wait until the dance?" I asked, to be honest I wanted to show North my dress. He will love it. But since we all chose our clothes separately so it would be a surprise, it would be kind of pointless if we didn't wait 'til then.

"I think we will wait." Sandy nodded

"Okay then" Right as I was about to give the boys their clothes we heard a car honking.

"That must be Aster and Jackie" North said

"Good, then they can have their clothes to"

"'Ello people, got our clothes?" Aster asked

"Yep, and I really hope you chose a dress now Jackie. Or else I promise you will regret it." I threatened.

"Wow, don't get yer panties in a knot partner." Jackie said with an country accent and a laugh, "I did get a dress, happy?" she said

"Yes very. Now, how to know which box that's who's?"

"We'll just ask your mom to do it. We say how it looks and se give us right, peace of pie" North said.

"Urgh, I's peace of _cake_ yer big lush." Aster groaned.

"Who cares, all sound the same no?" North laughed

"Mom's gonna help us. And she knows all are going to be black, but we all have some color in it right?" the others nodded "So all she needs are the colors and she'll get fix it." I said

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV **

When we got our clothes we said goodbye too Tooth and North, who would stay during the night, I drove Jackie home, Sandy said he would walk since his house was at the other way, but he only lived on the next block so he was close home.

The ride to Jackie's home was filled with chatter and laugh, until Jackie got quiet when they got closer to Bennet's house.

"Urgh, Not him..!" she muttered

"Who?"

"A guy who Helen know from work, the guys an ass, and Helen knows it. Unfortunately he's interested in Helen and he's pretty important at the hospital, so Helen don't want to be on his bad side. I never liked him."

"Is't really legal to do that?"

"Not really, but he don't seem to care. May I spend the night at your place? I don't wanna meet him."

"Sure" She had done that many times before, some where planned some where not.

"Great, just gonna grab some things. Wanna stay or wanna come?"

"Ah'll come with ya" she gave me a smile and went inside.

"Hello?" she said when she got inside, Helen and the guy was in the kitchen when me and Jackie didn't even look at him, even less talk to him.

"Hi Jackie, how have your day been?"

"Good thanks. Um.. Can I spend the night with Aster?" she asked,

"Of course you can Sweetie."

"Thanks" then we walked to her room. I watched her pack some clothes, a toothbrush and a pillow

"Ya know, ah 'ave spare pillows right?"

"Yeah, I know. I got one in my face remember?" she glared at me, I put up my hands in surrender and laughed.

"I'm done, let's go. Just gonna say goodnight to Jamie and Soph." I nodded and followed her.

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV **

At Aster's place I quickly changed from my jeans to the light gray sweet-pants I packed and when we had made the sofa for me and made us ready for the night I sat on my temporary bed and tried to hold back a yawn. I heard Aster laugh at that.

"What?" I asked

He shook his head, "Nothin' yer just cute when yer sleepy." Right after he said that he looked like he regretted it. "Umm... Ah mean-" But I stopped him there

"You think I'm cute?" I smirked, I felt my face heat up so I knew I blushed.

"Um, yeah, Ah mean.." I shouldn't be embarrassed for blushing. His face was pretty damn red to

"Am I only cute when I yawn?" I pouted, I know I was mean to him, but I couldn't help it. He was so darn cute with that red face.

"No, yer cute all the time, ah just- URGH!" he groaned and hid his face in his hands. I couldn't help it I laughed at him. Poor Kangaroo.

I moved to stand in front of him and took his hands from his face and whispered to him

"Don't worry, I like you to." then before my mind could keep up with my actions, I kissed him on his cheek.

Aster froze and looked me, I laughed again and crawled into my bed. "Goodnight Aster" I shut my eyes and started to fall asleep, but before sleep took me to dreamland I felt something warm touch my cheek and heard Aster whisper

"Goodnight My Snowflake"

_"His snowflake, that one was new. But I liked it" _I though before I fell asleep.

**-0- **

**Chapter 7 officially DONE! (Phew, so long- 4300words) Hope you liked it, next time you see me the ****_Halloween Dance_**** will take place. And the story will get more interesting, I promise. **

**I finally got the Jackie/Aster part almost official now. :) Did you like it? **

**I'm of from work now 'til Thursday so I will try to upload next chapter. If not, I'm free all next week :)**

**Oh and before I forget, ****_anonymous skrub _****you guessed right. Jack Frost is the Guardian of Fun, the reason I choose Joy to be her second name. (lame I know, but I thought it fitted.) **

**So Favorite/ Follow/ Review please :) **

**_'Til next time folks I-Girl out _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Umm, Hi guys... *Awkward wave* Hope you didn't lose your hope on me and this story...**

**I don't have a real reason for not updating, I've starting to read HiJack fics and I haven't been able to stop, I've starting to love the paring :)**

**Okay that's it.!. I'm never again gonna promise a chapter on a specific time or date. 'Cus ya all that follows this story knows it doesn't work like that for me... **

**But the really long delay beside, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. **

**I don't own anything. Not the Characters or the Clothes.**

**Chapter 8 (wow is it chapter 8 already?) Enjoy :D**

**-0- **

Thursday, the day before the dance and Jackie is in the hospital, waiting to get her ankle checked, and to finally be able to throw the crutches away. Her and Aster waited in the waiting room until it was Jackie's turn.

It took a lot of talking before Aster got permission from school to skip his lessons to go with his girl.

Ever since the night when Jackie told the boy that she liked him, they had been kind of together. They walked around holding hands and always sat next to each other. They hadn't shared a kiss yet, except for small pecks on the cheek or forehead, and one on the nose.

"So, 'ow d'ya feel 'bout gettin' rid of the crutches?" Aster asked the white haired girl

"Do you even need to ask?" she smiled then smirked "I can't wait to ride my snowboard again"

"'old yer horses Snowflake, yer not standin' on that 'til yer foot s'alright."

"Yeah, yeah.. _mum_..." she laughed, then the door opened

"Jacklyn, the doctor is ready to see you now." A nurse said, Jackie nodded at her, the nurse looked at Aster, "Are you a relative?" she asked

"Yes he is" Jackie said and grabbed his hand and followed the nurse.

"Hello Jacklyn, how are you feeling today?" The doctor said when they walked into the room.

"I'm good thank you, my ankle don't hurt anymore and I'm using the crutches less and less each day.

"That's good to hear, now let's take a look."

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV **

"Finally" Jackie exclaimed when we walked to the car, her ankle was all better. She acted like a child, running around and laughing, just 'cus she no longer had the crutches.

"I feel so free, like I can do whatever I want." she smiled

"He, yeah ya can Snowflake" I said and hugged her close to me.

"Ya wanna grab something ta eat, or ya wanna go 'ome?"

"Um, shouldn't we go back to school?" she asked

"Nah, we're endin' in an 'our anyway."

"Okay, then we could order some Chinese and head to your place?" I kissed her forehead, her face got so pretty when it turned pink.

"Sure we can" and we got into the car.

**-0- **

Later then evening the five friends was at Tooth's house and watched a movie, They had no school tomorrow since the Dance would start at 5:30pm, so they would spend the night there. Jackie had brought Sophie along so she and Baby Tooth could play.

"Okay, so how are we going to do tomorrow?" Tooth asked

"I mean, should we meet up at someone's or are we doing it separately?" Sandy wrote something on his phone and showed it to the colorful girl.

_"We could do it separately boys and girls. I bet you girls need more time then we do. ;) " _

"Good idea Sandy" North said.

"Yeah, but do you have anyone that could fix your makeup?" Tooth asked

_"I think mum could help us with that. If we head to my place at 2:30pm we have a good two hours :) " _

"And I could help you girls here if you want to." said and smiled. "Jackie, your aunt called, she wanted to know if she should bring something when she comes to pick Sophie up, or if you got everything."

"Um, I got everything, but that is if she's gonna bring my costume for tomorrow.." Jackie said

"Okay, I'll let her know that." Tooth's mother smiled and walked out to the kitchen.

"Sweet, then we got that cowered, but you boys need to be out of here earlier than 3:30pm, you need to be gone like around 2.00 or 2:30pm." Tooth said

"Do we really need three hours to get done?" Jackie asked, Tooth gave her a obvious look

"Eh, Yeah. We need to fix our hair and the makeup."

"Okay, if you say so.." Jackie rolled her eyes.

**-0- **

When Helen had picked Sophie up and left Jackie's costume, the five friends made themselves goodnight and sat in the living room and planned what they would buy to their costume the next day, the clothes had come with things like; Shoes, cloaks and ornaments. But still they didn't have everything, Jackie needed red paint to have in her white hair, North and Tooth wanted red lenses and everyone needed vampire fangs.

Tooth and North was to sleep in said girl's room while Jackie, Aster and Sandy would sleep in the living room, Sandy and Jackie got one sofa each and Aster had a mattress on the floor.

"Goodnight guys" Tooth said with a yawn, it was already 11:30 pm, if they wanted to head to the mall early they needed to head to bed.

"G'night you two, no funny business now" Aster smirked at the couple, Tooth chuckled while North laughed then smirked

"Won't promise nothing." Jackie gave him a look

"North, it's not- You know what, never mind. Goodnight." she smiled and yawned to, no point in trying to teach him the right english.

"Night Snowflake," Aster gave her a small peck on her forehead, "Night Sandy" the mute boy waved a goodnight and went to bed.

"Night Cottontail." Jackie mumbled, to deep in sleep to talk property.

**-0- **

"Okay so what is first on the list" Tooth asked, the five friends had arrived at the mall, Helen had work so Jamie was with them, while Sophie was at a friends house.

"Jamie need some sort of clothes for a halloween party, right?" Jackie asked her cousin

"Yeah, Mum checked and there should be some nice costume in the dress up shop."

"Sweet, there's where we're 'eading?" Aster asked the group,

"If you guys look for the makeup we need and then the teeth, while me and Jams' look for a costume then we meet you up at the smoothie stand when we're done?"

"Sure, we'll save some time then" Tooth answered then they separated

**-0-**

"Okay, what about this?" Jackie held out a costume of a firefighter, Jamie gave her a look

"A firefighter isn't scary" he argued, then his face lit up like a sun and he ran to one of the shelves. "This one is perfect! Can we get it Jackie?" he asked and held up a pilot costume

Jackie smirked, "But a pilot isn't scary either right?" Jamie stuck his tung out at her

"No, but they're cool. Please Jackie?" He gave her the puppy eyes

"Yes we can, try it on and we get out of here." Jamie tried it and then they bought it. When they arrived at the smoothie stand the other was already there. Along with another. Pitch was with them.

"Hi guys, hi Pitch." Jackie smiled, even if the guy creeped her out.

"Hello Jacklyn, and who are you young one?" Pitch asked Jamie.

"I'm Jackie's cousin, Jamie." He asked shortly, he gave the white haired girl a look, as if to ask who the black guy was. Jackie shook her head. Answering that she would tell later.

Pitch ignored their "silent talking" and turned to Jackie, "I assume that you all are going to the Dance tonight?"

"Um yeah, we are, are you?" Tooth answered

"As a matter of facts I am, This halloween theme interested me, I want to see how well unintelligent teenagers dress up for the sake of scaring." The five friends plus Jamie looked at each other with weird looks. They all shared the same thought _Okay, this guy is both weird and scary _

Pitch then looked at Jackie with a look that creeped her out again, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor and go to the Dance with me Jacklyn." he said, Jackie almost dropped her chin at that.

"Eh..-"She's already going with Aster." Jamie cut her of, Pitch looked at him, then Jackie then at Aster, who had a startled, then a cocky face.

"Oh, I see, you're dating the rodent" Pitch said and then walked away

"Th-The WHAT!?" Aster spat, about to follow and North had to hold him back so he wouldn't attack the other male. "Ah'm NOT a fuckin' RODENT!" Jackie walked and hugged her kind of boyfriend

"No you're not Aster, but please calm down. That guy's a jerk" She choose to use his name instead of one of her nicknames for him. That would only make the situation worse.

Aster signed and took a deep breath. He hugged the small girl closer, "Ok, ah'm calm" she whispered, Jackie broke the hug and gave him a bid smile.

"Good, now no more moping around, we still need to find some things. Jamie's costume is done. Is the makeup and teeth?" she asked

"Yeah, but we was thinking that maybe we should grab something small to eat before we continue. Nick is hungry." Tooth said

"When's th' big lug not 'ungry?" Aster asked and smiled. The others laughed while North make a unhappy face

"I am following belly, so belly need food" he said proudly, the earlier events almost forgotten

**-0- **

"Teeth?"

"Done"

"Makeup?"

"Unfortunately.."

"Red color?"

"Yep"

"Lenses"

"Da"

"Small costume to a small person?"

"HEY!"

"Okay, I guess we have everything" Tooth smiled and checked her phone, it showed 1:50pm "We might as well go get ourselves ready, it's almost 2pm."

"Sure, I drive you girls to Toothy's house." North said

"Me 'nd Sandy drive Jamie 'ome then we meet up at Sandy's?" Aster said, North nodded

"Great, thanks Aster"

**-0- **

**_At Tooth's house _**

The two girls sat in Tooth's room after both had showered and dried of. Tooth looked at the different colors of the makeup and talked to Jackie about what would look the best on them and how it would be made.

Talked _to _was the keyword since Jackie didn't even try to understand what the colorful girl talked about. Something about makeup and colors. Her mind wandered to the earlier events of the day. To why Pitch was so weird and mean to Aster, _He couldn't be jealous, could he? _Jackie didn't think she was that attractive. But then again, some guys at school had been flirting with her before.

"-and it's going to be _so _fun, don't you think?" Tooth looked at her, Jackie blinked

"What?"

"Argh, it's impossible to talk with you! I mention makeup _once_ and then you space out, I don't even know why I keep try?!"

"That's a pretty good question" She smirked

"Yes... Now I want to see your dress before we choose makeup fore you, I'll put on my own first while you keep end up in dreamland with your _boyfriend._" she smiled

"Aster's not my boyfriend" Jackie argued, but the blush on her face told otherwise

"Oh, he is't? Well tell you what sister, you act like a couple."

"Well, he's my kind of boyfriend.." the smaller girl mumbled

"Kind of? How do one have a _kind of_ boyfriend?"

"We haven't said we're together yet."

"Neither did Nick and I, we just ended up as a couple aster he kissed me and told me he liked me."

"Well, I have told him I like him, and he kissed me on my cheek and called me _his _snowflake, but we haven't..." she trailed of.

"You haven't kissed?" Tooth gave her a soft smile, Jackie nodded. "Sweetie, being a couple doesn't depend on if you kiss of not. It's about how you feel for each other. And the kiss will come, just wait for the right moment." She gave Jackie a hug.

"Thanks Tooth, you're a real friend." Jackie smiled.

"Now let's get your dress on, before we fix your hair and makeup." Jackie dropped her head on the bed and groaned loudly.

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV **

5:35pm and the guys and I had just arrived to school, ready to head inside. Now all we waited for was the two girls of our group.

To be honest, we had all picked really good costumes, if there was a price for the best costume we definitely had a chance all three of us.

North had a ordinary Dracula outfit, with a white undershirt, a red closed vest, black pants and shoes and a black cape with a red inside that reached down to his ankles and white gloves. His makeup was simply dark around the eyes and his face a little paler. Along with the fangs he looked really good.

Sandy had this more old, royal vampire outfit. A long robe with yellow buttons, pants and shoes, all three in black. A yellow colored shirt and a staff. His makeup was a little darker than North's and his face was just as pale with dark lipstick. Hi skipped the fangs.

Both had there hair licked back with hair gel.

My outfit was a dark green shirt with a open V-neck tied together with a thin strap and one thick, black strap on each wrist, black jeans and shoes and a black cloak that reached my knees. My fangs was smaller than North's so they wasn't visible when my mouth was closed. My face was it's natural color and I skipped the makeup. _Tooth is _so _going to kill me for that. _I thought, but how cares?

My hair was as it used to be, just a little more stylized.

A car pulled up and I recognized it as Tooth's father's. Finally, the clock is already 5:45.

Tooth walked out and she really looked amazing. She had a dark, armless purple dress that reached above her knees. She was covered in some sort of webbing that went all the way down to her feet, her arms was covered in the same webbing that hung down from her arms. She also had a frost vest that reached behind her neck and black heels. Her makeup was dark purple and black around her eyes and dark red lipstick. She also had painted her nails black. She had small vampire fangs, like mine. Her hair was, for once, only two- skip that- three colors. Black and purple with a little hint of red in it.

She walked up to us and kissed North, I turned my head to the car again to prevent myself from roll my eyes, and-

"Wow" was all I could say as I saw Jackie walking up to us. If I thought Tooth looked amazing I have no words to describe Jackie. I never knew a girl could look that good in a dress before.

Her dress was simply black and dark blue, the skirt reached above her knees in a blue color covered in black webbing. The top was blue over her stomach with a black band over in a criss cross and black on the sides. Over her chest was a black puff that assembled with matching puffs on her arms below her shoulders. Two black straps over her shoulders holding it up and finally webbing from the puffs down her arms.

She had simple makeup; dark blue eyes and red lips. She had high black boots and her white hair was it's normal style but with red slings and at the tops...

She looked absolutely stunning, and I think I dropped my chin to the floor. She smiled at me and waved, before I embraced her with my arms- careful with her dress- and kissed her forehead.

"Ya look amazin' Snowflake" I whispered to her, she blushed and looked at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself Cottontail." she smirked

"C'mon lovebirds, lets head inside." Tooth said and we all walked into the school.

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV **

"Okay I admit, this was better than I thought it would be" I said after a while and we had all get ourself something to drink. The place looked really good, they had really taken the Halloween part seriously. With webbing everywhere, dark lights and weird drinks and snacks that tasted better than I thought it would and everyone had some sort of costume or something that showed the Halloween theme.

"See! I told you you'll like it." Tooth laughed, she sat comfortably in North's lap with a blood red drink in hand, the picture was actually pretty scary. Like two vampire drinking blood. I shook my head at the thought and smiled at nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up sister." I said, before I felt two arms around my waist.

"Wanna share this dance with me, ma dark princess?" A familiar voice asked. I laughed and turned around in his arms.

"Sure" and I pecked him on the cheek.

We walked to the dance floor and he held me in his arms all the time, my head on his chest and my arms around his back. I signed and closed my eyes, blocking everything out except for myself and the boy who had his arms around me. I felt him kiss my forehead and put his head on mine.

My little bubble was shuttered when the music stopped and they played something with a more scary background. We walked back to our friends to only finding North there. Apparently Tooth was dancing with Sandy. The poor little guy didn't have a date. But to be honest I don't think he cared about that, we wasn't about to leave him behind.

"Wanna 'ave a drink?" Aster asked me

"Yeah, sure"

"I'll get one for Toothy and Sandy to." North said and walked away with my date.

_My date, how weird it sounded. _I thought. _Me and Aster dating _I must have looked stupid when I sat smiling alone at nothing.

"Well, look at the little freak, she know how to wear a dress property." I mentally groaned and turned to the most annoying voice I've ever heard.

"What could _you _possible want?" I gave Valerie an uninterested look. She had a tight, short red dress that pushed her breasts up and small red horns on her blond head. _Wow, a slutty devilish imp, how original. _I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"I just wanted to tell you to enjoy your time with Aster as long as you can, when he sees me he will leave you in no time." she smiled at me.

"You think so huh?" I asked her

"I know so, you wanna know why? 'Cus your just a little bitch everyone feels sorry for 'cus the only parent you have is jailed bastard, arrested for child abuse." she smirked

... My mind went blank, How the fuck did she know about that? The only ones I had ever told except for my relatives was Aster, Tooth, North and Sandy. Aster encouraged me to tell the others a while back, so they knew, and they would never tell anyone else. I trusted them.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Aster told me." She shrugged her shoulders

_"WHAT?!" _ I glared at her "When?!"

"At his place, after he invited me over. He said thought you were pathetic, weak and annoying. Especially when you had your mental breakdowns whenever you mentioned your parents and sister."

Okay, no one but Aster know about my breakdowns. Not even Helen or my cousins. The only happened when I was alone or later with Aster. He would always wait until I calmed down then he would cheer me up.

Maybe she was rig- _No! _I couldn't let her get to me, even if I felt tears in my eyes.

"Aw are the little baby crying?" She cooed a smirk in her face "You want mommy to make you feel better? Oh but she can't.." she then said the last part loud enough for the dance to go quiet "Because you killed her."

I blinked at her, tears nearly falling. "You Jacklyn Frost killed your own mother" Everyone looked at us. That included a pair of spring green eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt the tears run down my cheek as I ran away, away from Valerie, away from the Dance, away from the school. I could faintly hear someone call my name but I ignored it and kept running.

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV (again) **

"JACKIE" I called as I run after her. I knew she was fast but I never knew she was _this _fast, especially in heels, but I knew I would cough up with her sooner or later. That is if I ran the right direction. My mind went back to the dance when I heard Valerie's voice loud and clear.

Me and North had found some of the guys from the wrestling team we used to hang out with. When I heard it

_"Because you killed her. You Jacklyn Frost killed your own mother." Then I saw Jackie run away, crying. I dropped the glass I was holding and run up to the girl that made my Snowflake cry. _

_"Oh, Hi Aster" she smiled at me, but I only glared at her and pushed her out of my way before I ran after Jackie. _

"JACKIE" I nearly screamed her name _please be okay _i begged in my head.

I don't know how far I had run when I arrived at a lake deep in the woods, I walked up to it and heard a sound close to crying.

"Jackie?" I breathed, finally I find her. She sat on one of the big rocks close to the shore. Her boots lay on the side of the lake and she was turned away from me.

As if approaching a frightened animal, I slowly made my way over to her. '

"Jackie" I said, she gasped and turned to face her. I almost wanted to cry, her beautiful face was full of tear tracks and a mess from the makeup, and her eyes was big and red from crying. She made a choked sound and it looked like she wanted to run away again, but I was faster. I grabbed her arm right as she was down from the rock before she could run and I hugged her tight.

At first she froze and I think she held her breath, before she relaxed and hugged me back tightly.

We stood like that for minutes before I broke the silence.

"Ah'm sorry, ah shouldn't 'ave left ya 'lone fer so long." she broke the hug and looked at me with her blue eyes.

"'s not your fault." she whispered and her face fell to the ground

"Jackie, look at me." she did

"Ah know ya don' wanna talk 'bout it, but please tell me what Valerie said." I asked as softly as I could

She took a breath and closed her eyes "She said... Th-that you and everyone else only hung out with me 'cus you pitied me. For not having parents. And that _you_ would lea-leave me for her.." she sucked in a breath and her closed eyes was filled with tears again.

"We would never do that to ya Snowflake, Ah would never do that to know that right, and we like ya fer who ya are. Noth'in else." I squeezed her shoulders. She nodded and opened her eyes.

"She also- she somehow knew about my parents and sister, and... and she knew about my breakdowns.." she whispered the last word.

"Bu-but ah thought ah was the only one ya told 'bout that?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded again.

"Y-you don' think ah told 'er. Right?" I quietly asked. she shook her head slowly

"No... I trust you, but I can't think of any way she would know about that. Or that I was the reason for- "Don't ya dare say yer responsible fer yer mum's death. Okay? Yer not." I interrupted her, never that I would make her feel like she did that.

"Okay" she said in barley a whisper.

We was quiet for a long time after that. She slowly walked out of my embrace, for a second I was afraid she would walk away. But she walked over to the rock and sat down on it. She looked at me and patted the space beside her. And? Was that a smile on her face. I smiled at seeing her smile.

"Do you think the others are looking for us?" she asked as she dried her tears with the back of her hand

"Don' think so, no one followed me. They maybe understood that ya wanted t'be left 'lone."

"But you didn't?"

"Nope, Ah gotta make sure ma Snowflake 's'appy." she blushed again

"Aster?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"What are we?" she looked serious, I gave her a puzzled look

"What'd'ya mean?" she signed

"I mean, you and me. Us...?" _Wha- Oooh Us? _I gave her a smile and took her into my arms again

"Whatever ya wan't us t'be Love." I said and hugged her closer. She was quiet for a minute

"Aster?"

"Yeah?" I chuckled

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Ah thought ah already was" I looked at her and kissed her forehead.

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV **

When he said this I know how my face looked, and I blushed even more when he kissed me on my forehead

"Jackie?" it was his turn to say

"Mhmm?"

"May ah kiss ya?" he whispered, I looked at him, then at his lips then his eyes. I nodded and I felt more than saw him coming closer to me.

Our lips where inches apart when I closed my eyes, and when his lips met mine I became pudding in his arms. First the kiss was sweet and simple, then Aster shifted us so was sitting on his lap with his arms around my lower back. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he tilted his head a little and deepened the kiss.

Before we could go any further he broke the kiss with a grin on his face.

"Ah love ya Snowflake." he breathed, my own breath hitched and I looked at him through half-lidded eyes

"I-I love you to Aster." he smiled and kissed me again.

**-0- **

**YES DONE! FINALLY! :D **

**Did you like it? (I certainly did) **

**There're FINALLY officially together :D **

**Wow what a twist huh? This didn't really end like I planned but then my mind changed and I couldn't stop writing. I was planning for them to meat Pitch but.. Nope **

**If you had difficult with understanding how their clothes looked like please PM me and I'll send them to you, I've saved them in that case. They was really hard to write, especially Jackie's. **

**Until next time guys **

**_I-Girl Out :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Folks I'm back :) **

**Chapter 9 is up and I hope you'll like it :D **

**I Don't Own Anything**

**-0- **

Morning came and Jackie slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room but she wasn't the slightest worried, she knew exactly where she was.

After they had left the lake, the two teenagers drove to Aster's apartment, Jackie called Helen to inform her about what happened and tell that she stayed with Aster for the night. Aster called North to inform the others.

When both had gotten out of their halloween clothes and washed out the makeup they watched a movie. Jackie had borrowed a shirt that was _far_ to big for her from the boy and soon she must have fallen asleep, because she didn't remember moving from the sofa to Aster's bed. Where she now lay, in the arms of her green eyed boyfriend. _Boyfriend _she smiled and closed her eyes again. But she couldn't fall back asleep, she had to much in mind.

Aster had kissed her, on the lips. He had somehow tasted chocolate, must have been from the candy at the Dance.

Thinking about the Dance made her mind take a turn and her smile dropped;

_How did Valerie know about her past? _

_Who had told her?_

_How many know? _

_Was is someone she couldn't trust?_

_Did she ruin the Dance for the others when she ran away? _

_Did Aster really mean everything he said? _

_Was- _Her thoughts were interrupted when Aster stirred in his sleep

"Mhm, mornin' Snowflake." He grumbled and hugger the small girl tighter to him. His chest against her back.

"Morning Aster, slept well?" he smiled

"Ah always sleep well when yer 'ere." he mumbled and kissed her neck. They stayed in bed for another hour before they made breakfast, they watched another movie until 2pm, when Tooth called, an hour after that all five of them sat in the living room of Aster's apartment, talking about last evening.

"I'm sorry for ruining the Dance for you guys." Jackie said after she told the others what happened, her face hung low. Tooth hugged her tightly and said it wasn't her fault, which it wasn't. Jackie just had to realize that.

"Toothy is right, Is not your fault, only to blame is Valerie." North said, Sandy gave her thumbs up and smiled.

"Thanks guys.."

"Now, ah'm 'ungry, wanna order pizza?" Aster asked, Jackie smiled

"Aren't you always hungry?" she teased

"No, tha's North's job, not mine." they all laughed, even North.

**-0- **

After the five had eaten, and while the boys choose what movie to watch, Tooth took Jackie to the bedroom to talk.

"Okay, so you're a thing now right? Like for real, I saw you guys kiss." Tooth smiled and sat on Aster's bed

"Yeah, we are.." Jackie blushed "Aster said he thought we was already a couple, but now we are official." She smiled. Tooth squealed and hugged the white haired girl

"When did you first kiss?"

"After the Dance, after I told him what happened. He kind of asked if he could kiss me."

"AWW That's so cute. Aster might be tough and all, but he has always been a big softy." Tooth giggled.

"Yeah.. Come on, I think the boys is starting to miss us." The stood and walked to the small living room.

"'Ello ladies, we 'ave a movie ready for ya." Aster said and sat Jackie down in his lap.

"Sweet, what are we watching?" Jackie laughed

"A really nice cheesy romantic one." the Australian whispered, Jackie glared at him

"Serious? Are you trying to make me leave mister?" she asked, dead serious. If there was one thing Jackie hated it was romantic movies, They was _far _to boring for her taste.

"No leaving" North said "And Aster is joking. We are watching _How To Train Your Dragon 2. "_

**-0- **

The following Monday the gang was lucky enough not to run into Valerie or her friends, but Jackie got weird glances from the other students and some even whispered about her behind her back. She tried to ignore it but every time she heard whispering her face fell.

Aster saw this and kept a protective arm around her waist and whispered sweet things to her when not in class.

Tuesday looked the same, it was during Wednesday hell in a girl's body returned.

It was during lunch, before North and Aster arrived from their football training, when the girls and Sandy had picked a table and started their lunch Valerie showed her face.

"Hey there freaks, enjoying your lunch?" she asked

"Actually, Yes. Until you arrived." Jackie said without looking at the blond girl. "So could you maybe walk away"

"No, I think I'll stay." Tooth looked at her and saw she was alone, she didn't have her tail of friend with her.

"What do you want?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh Nothing" Valerie said innocently and batted her eyes. "I just wanted to say hi to Jaclyn thats all.."

"Well, then; Hi. Now leave." Jackie glared at her. But Valerie ignored her,

"Where's Aster? I wanna say hi." She smirked

"'Ere, what're ya doin' 'ere?" Aster's voice was heard behind them. "'Ello beautiful" he whispered and gave Jackie a quick kiss. Valerie glared at them.

"I can't believe you choose the white haired freak instead of this." she said and pointing to all of her.

"I see why." North laughed and Tooth giggled while glaring at the blond. Valerie huffed and walked of.

**-0- **

"Helen I'm home, and I brought Aster with me." Jackie called when they stepped inside the house. It was Friday again and Aster was invited to have dinner and then spend the night with the Bennet's and Jackie.

"Jackie, Jackie, Ja- BUNNY!" Sophie squealed and hugged Aster's legs.

"Hi there kid, hey Mrs. Bennet." he greeted Helen

"Aster, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Helen. You're practically family." Helen smiled

"More times than you can count." Jackie smirked "Cottontail's pretty thick." She laughed, Aster only glared at her.

"Mum, can I spend the night with the twins? Please? Oh hi Aster." Jamie said when he walked down the stairs.

Jackie said she and Aster would be upstairs and that Helen could call them if she wanted help with dinner.

"I'll knock before I walk in." was all her aunt said. Aster only laughed at Jackie's blush.

After dinner Jackie and Aster played with Sophie, or Jackie and Sophie played while Aster painted them both. Around 7pm Sophie had to go to bed. So the two teens joined Helen downstairs in the living room.

The three did nothing but talked and joked about everything and nothing. Until Helen had to call it a day since she had work in the morning.

"Goodnight you two." Both answered with a 'Goodnight' but didn't move from their position on the couch. Aster was leaning against the armrest while Jackie sat in his lap with her head resting against his chest, their fingers interlocked.

That sat like that until everything went quiet and the light in Helen's room was turned of. Jackie shifted and turned around ion Aster's lap and gave him a smirk. Aster chuckled and kisser her lightly. The kiss slowly increased and became more passionately, his arms wrapped around her waist and Jackie put her hands on his chest. Aster lifted her up more so she would straddle him. They broke the kiss to breath, both teens gasped and smiled.

"Wanna 'ead to bed?" Aster whispered, Jackie nodded and kissed him one more time before Aster lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.

**-0- **

**...Nothing more happens I promise... **

**(or do I...) Yeah I do **

**Did you like it? Hope so, it was a little lame I know, especially in the beginning, and the middle, and the end.. I'm out of ideas or the next 2 chapters, then I have a plan for this :D**

**Don't really know when next will be up, but I try to not take to long :) **

**_~ I- Girl Out ~ _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Umm... Hi, s'been a while hasn't it? **

**Sorry school and life got in between, but here is it folks; chapter 10, hope you like it :D **

**I don't own anything **

**-0- **

_'__What are you gonna give Jackie?' _

'Like I'll tell you'

_'__Aster! C'mon, please?' _ Aster rolled his eyes at the text, he and Tooth had been texting for a while and since Jackie's birthday was this Tuesday the colorful girl had asked what he planned to give his girlfriend.

'It's gonna be something special, since she's turning 16.'

_'__Aw, you're so sweet' _

_'__Remember she's still young, mister.' _

'Not like that!'

'I'm gonna pick up Jackie now, see ya Tooth.' he sent and picked up hi keys. He and Jackie was going on their second real date, they would see a movie then eat dinner at Aster's apartment, he had offered to pay her dinner out, but Jackie would rather make their own dinner together.

_'__Give Jackie a hug from me :D' _

"'Ello - um Helen" Aster greeted when he arrived at Jackie's house.

"Hello Aster, Jackie's in her room" Aster nodded and walked upstairs, when he came to Jackie's door he heard a voice singing softly along with the song;

_"__I have died everyday waiting for you, _

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more~" _

Aster didn't expect much when he opened the door, but he certainly didn't expect to find the white haired girl lying on her bed, in nothing but a towel around her. Especially not when the movie started in half and hour. She didn't seem to notice him so he spoke softly "Jackie?"

**Jackie's PoV **

I turned when I heard my name and almost screamed when I saw Aster standing in the doorway, and I had nothing on me but a towel, it was a big one but still!

"As-Aster what are you doing here?" I knew I blushed, we had only been together for like two weeks, he hasn't seen me without clothes before! Sure we have spent the night at each others house, but we always had clothes on. Privacy you know...

"Ah was gonna pick yer up right?" he smirked, oh I hated that smirk.

"Not until six thirty!" I argued

"And t'time is?" I looked at the clock and SHIT he was right, I quickly ran to my private bathroom, linked to my bedroom (and made sure the towel didn't show anything)

"Shit, shit, fucking shit! Could you maybe get my clothes? They're on my desk." I asked while I dried of and put on my underwear (that thankfully was in my bathroom) Aster gave me my clothes and I put on the light-gray jeans and midnight blue shirt, my hair was messy but I didn't really have time for that now. It would surly get spiky sooner or later. I looked at my phone, twenty minutes until the movie starts, Good.

"Done" I said when I walked out, Aster sat on my bed watching me.

"Good, let's go." We said goodbye to Helen and got in Aster's car.

"Anyone ever told ya y'ave a nice voice?" he asked while driving

"What?"

"Yer singing Snowflake, it was nice. didn't know ya had it in ya."

"Oh, thanks Bunny" I blushed again, I can't really take compliments. And Aster seems to love making me blush, the bastard was chuckling...

**-0-**

After the movie they drove to Aster's apartment to get dinner done, let's just say it was easier said than done...

"How on earth is it possible that you don't know how to cook?" Jackie looked at her boyfriend in confusion

"I mean, you have been living alone for like a year. What have you been eating?" It seemed that Aster knew next to nothing in the subject of cooking. And she didn't know that until now, when he was unable to bake the chicken without asking how.

"'Ey, chicken's complicated, besides ah know 'ow ta bake, but just sweets and chocolate!" Aster argued

"Okay mister chocolate Bunny, let's change tactic, I'll make the chicken and you'll make us a dessert. Deal?"

That tactic worked better then the first, and half an hour later both sat down and enjoyed the chicken with rise and sauce. They talked about everything and nothing along with joking. And turns out that Aster was right, he knew how to bake, the chocolate cake with whipped cream was simple but delicious.

The plan was for Jackie to stay the night with her boyfriend, but her phone calling said otherwise

"Ey Snowflake, someone's calling ya" and true to his words, the blue iPhone 5C on the coffee table was calling.

"Hello?" she answered

"...Hi Helen...We're watching a movie...Yeah?...Okay...Why?" then she was quiet for a while, probably because Helen was talking. "Sure...Yeah, bye"

"What's up?" Aster asked

"Helen have to get to the hospital, they are some people short, and she asked if I could head home to look after Sophie. She's asleep but in case she wakes up, and Jamie is at Monty's place"

"Sure, ah'll go with" she smiled at him

"Sorry to cut the date short.."

"Nah, s'not over, we're just movin' to 'nother 'ouse, Don' worry b'out it" he gave her a soft peck on the lips and grabbed his keys.

**-0-**

Thirty minutes later booth teens sat in Sophie's room, when the blond three year old heard that Jackie was back and that she brought 'Bunny' she refused to sleep unless they read her a bedtime story. Apparently Aster always read her and Jamie bedtime stories when he was babysitting them. Which was adorable and Jackie wasn't slow to mention it.

After another thirty minutes passed and now the little girl _really _needed to sleep. It was already two hours pass her bedtime.

"Nother story!" the small girl protested when Jackie put the book back

"No Soph, ya 'ave t'sleep now"

"NO!"

"Sophie, we already read you two stories. You have to sleep." Jackie said, not that it was gonna help

"Don wanna!"

"Soph" "What if Jackie sing for you?" Aster interrupted his girlfriend, Jackie glared at him. Sophie thought it was a perfect deal, she loved to hear Jackie sing.

"Fine! But straight to bed right after missy." Sophie nodded "What am I supposed to sing?" Aster shrugged

The teen girl sighed and thought for a minute before she straighten and took a deep breath.

**Aster's PoV **

_"__We are the worlds people. Different yet we're the same. _

_We believe, we believe. In a dream" _

She started, her voice was soft like before and quiet, yet you could clearly hear what she sang.

_"__Praying for peace and healing, I hope we can start again. _

_We believe, we believe. In a dream. _

_So if you ever feel love is fading, Together like the stars in the sky_

_We can sing, we can shine" _

Her voice got a little louder and she closed her eyes, She was really beautiful when she sang, and it looked like she was really enjoying it.

_"__When you hear our voices call, you won't be lonely anymore. _

_A million voices_

_You'r heart is like a beating drum, burning brighter than the sun._

_A million voices" _

She was quiet for a while, I thought she was done when she smiled and continued

_"__Now as the world is listening, from cities and satellites_

_We believe, we believe. In a dream _

_If you ever feel love is fading, Together like the stars in the sky_

_We can sing, we can shine _

_When you hear our voices call, you won't be lonely anymore. _

_A million voices_

_You'r heart is like a beating drum, burning brighter than the sun._

_A million voices _

_When I look around at these faces, I can see the stars in the sky~" _

The last sentence she sang very quietly, but I quickly realized it was because Sophie was sound asleep.

We walked out of Sophie's room and into Jackie's winter wonderland. Jackie looked at me for a second before she punched me on the shoulder.

"Jerk!" she whispered

"What for?" I asked

"Don't play innocent, you made me sing!" she shouted quietly

"Of course, Ah think ya got a beautiful voice. Wha's wrong with that?" I didn't understand, she looked so happy when she sang.

"No I don't" I was confused, why was she arguing?

"Yeah ya do Snowflake. Who told ya otherwise?" She got quiet and looked at her feet, I knew something was wrong so I took a seat on her bead and pulled her beside me. "Snowflake?"

"My father. he- he told me.. He said that.." I stopped her, I understood what she meant. I kissed the side of her head and and hugged her.

"Ah'm not 'im love, I love it when ya sing." She blushed and nodded. I gave her a real kiss when she turned to me. The kiss was sweet, slow and full of love (as cheesy as it sounds..). We ended up laying on her bed, her on top of me still kissing, when we broke apart she put her head on my chest as an acting pillow. I run my hand thru her soft white hair.

"I love you Aster" she whispered and closed her eyes, I kissed her forehead and murmured back;

"Love ya to Jackie"

**-0-**

**Wow... just wow.. what did I just write? -.-' **

**I feel like a ****_horrible_**** person, first I give you a crappy chapter, then I leave you to wait for like forever. And when I finally get of ****_my lazy ass_**** to ****_actually_**** give you a chapter it's short and so damn cheesy you could easily use it on a ****_pizza_****... **

**Sorry for that guys, but I graduate in like less than two months and I have my final exams in a couple of weeks so... And I have like no inspiration to write, but I'll shape up I prom- NO I SAID I WON'T PROMISE ANYTHING MORE! I ONLY LET YOU GUYS DOWN.. :( **

**Anyway I hope you at least read this crappy chapter, It would make me happy :) **

**Songs; **

A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

A Million Voices - Polina Gagarina

**I Do Not Own The Songs! (I don't own anything in this story..) **

**Next chapter will probably be better, I know ****_kind of _****what's gonna happen **

**Until Next Time People :D **

**Oh Shit! I almost forgot. I have read this story thru, (I have a lot of spelling errors..) and I have come to realize that I use a pretty colorful language, If that disturbs you please let me know, and I'll behave myself :) **

**_~Izza (I-Girl) Out~_**


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys, long time no see… I haven't been able to write anything for a _really _long time. I've been busy with work and life, and last month we had a tragedy in our family, so I haven't been motivated to write.

This is unfortunately not an update. I wanna know how many that wants me to continue this, It's sad but otherwise I'll just let this go down the drain. I still don't really have any motivation to continue, but if you want me to then I'll do it. I'm not really into this fandom anymore, but it's easy to go back to it if that's the case.

The thing is, my computer glitched, and more or less stopped working, so a while ago I got a new one, but my old one was a Mac and now I have a Windows, and all my fanfictions are more or less gone, I'm unable to open them. I remember almost what I had written already, but I'll have to rewrite everything.

So, if you want me to continue my RotG and HTTYD fanfics please let me know, otherwise I wont bother to write more of these, I wont remove them and I'll still write, but probably only _Voltron- legendary defender_.

I'll send this to all of my stories on both Fanfiction and AO3;

_New School, New Life_

_Prince and His Farmer_

_2 Boys, 1 Heart_

_All We Have Left_


	12. Authors Note 2

**Hey everyone.**

I have good news. I will continue all of my stories, I'm not sure when they'll be up, but it won't be to long ^^

I am rewriting what's already uploaded on my computer and I am making some tiny changes. You won't have to reread them if you don't want to, it won't be anything big. I'll just correct the wrong grammar, maybe cut down some conversations and change the accents a little.

I'll remove the A/N when I update the stories.

See ya ^^ (ps: next time you hear from me it wont be an Authors Note)


End file.
